Kakashi's Shadow
by WoofumsPup
Summary: What will happen when Kakashi finds an orphaned little girl on a mission? Will he take her in as his own or leave her to die? A Kakashi x Kurenai paring later. joint with Mr.Who2123 for Chapters 1 and 5. Chapter 17 up
1. Chapter 1

Mr.Who2123: This is a joint fic between me and kurenai yuhi-sensei. I'm doing the first chapter even though it's posted on her profile.

K y-sensei: Let's begin!

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"And Keiko said, 'I shall never love you again!' and she kicked Hotora square in the face. Hotora, filled with undeniable guilt-," Kakashi read, engrossed in the book. It was a normal sunny day in Konoha, and the Copy Cat Ninja took his usual stroll around the city. Glad to be free of missions, Kakashi held Icha Icha Paradise literally up to his nose, reading it raptly.

While intently reading on how Keiko will find another love, the sound of rapid footsteps broke Kakashi's concentration. He looked up quickly to see Naruto dashing up to him.

"Oh no," Kakashi mumbled to himself. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as usual, and he was panting from the exertion he made in running.

"Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade wants to see you!" he called from nearly across the town.

"Tsunade?" he wondered out loud. Naruto came within feet of Kakashi, and screeched to a stop, thrusting dust everywhere around him.

"Yeah, she says she has an important mission for you!" he exclaimed happily. "Maybe I could come and help with the super important mission!" He rambled off on the amazing things he was going to accomplish, while Kakashi watched in disgust and awe.

"Maybe some Sand Ninja will come, and rocks will fall on you, and then I'll protect you and get you to safety because…" he continued, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Um, Naruto," Kakashi began, but Naruto kept chattering.

"Or, or, maybe it will be ice cream! And since you wear a mask and can't eat it, I'll eat your way out! That would be awesome if it was strawberry flavor!" Naruto rubbed his stomach in yearning as he talked, and was almost at the point of drooling.

_He's going to go on forever. I'm out of here,_ Kakashi thought to himself. He slowly backed away from the blabbering Genin, and glanced at the Hokage building.

"Maybe it could be ramen! Ahhh! That would be sooo awesome! Ramen for the rest of my life!!" Naruto exclaimed. He thrust a fist into the air in pure glee, while Kakashi watched him in annoyance.

Quickly, Kakashi turned away from Naruto and dashed for the building with his amazing Jounin speed.

"Alright sensei! And if giant ramen falls on you, come get me and I'll eat it all!" Naruto exclaimed, waving at the retreating form of his teacher. Kakashi signed in relief when Naruto was out of sight. He had become increasingly nosy and annoying until Kakashi could barely take him. It was a matter of time before his strings would snap.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"Kakashi, I have a special mission for you," Tsunade said, looking over some reports while Kakashi stood in front of her, waiting for the brief. "Apparently, the Waterfall Village has some signs of strange activity going on near the borders of our countries. I want you to make sure there is nothing wrong." Kakashi thought over the information.

"What are the strange activities?" he asked. Tsunade simply held out a paper, and Kakashi took it wearily.

_In the Waterfall Village, there are Jounin ninjas trying to set traps along the borders of our countries. There have also been sightings of weapon carts going to the borders frequently. It is believed that this village is preparing for war._

"We'd have quite a problem if our closest ally turns on us," Kakashi said after reading the summary.

"Yes, we would," she replied. Kakashi handed the sheet back to her, and Tsunade took it, placing it back on her desk. "I also want you to go by yourself. That way, you don't have to watch out for any comrades. Besides, I'm sure you can do this alone."

Tsunade reclined in her chair, running a hand through her messy hair.

"When should I leave for the mission?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly. He put one hand on his side and watched the Hokage with his eye.

"Now. I want this mission complete as soon as possible," Tsunade said, leaning forward again.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Kakashi said, and turned around. As he opened the door, he turned and waved to Tsunade, as if he were leaving on vacation. "Bye!" The door shut after him, and Tsunade sighed.

"I don't understand him sometimes. He's too laidback," she muttered to herself.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Kakashi threw a spare jacket and a pack of kunai and shuriken into his backpack. He was ready to leave for the mission, and he threw the backpack over his shoulders. Then, Kakashi dashed out of house, and towards the gate of Konoha.

"Where you going, Kakashi?" one of the gate guards asked, watching Kakashi walk out the city. His hair under his headband covered one of his eyes, and he wore a bandanna.

"Just a little mission in the Waterfall," Kakashi replied, smiling under his mask.

"I love that place. Tell me all about it when you're done!" the guard replied, waving, while Kakashi returned the gesture. The Copy Ninja left through the giant doors, and immediately sped to a run.

As Kakashi on the dirt trail, he noticed the path thinning and the amount of trees growing. When the trail became too small, Kakashi leapt up to a tree and averted to running on branches the rest of the way. While leaping from tree to tree, Kakashi heard the sound of voices. Intuitively, he jumped behind a tree trunk and listened for the voices. There was a low mumbling coming from his right, but Kakashi couldn't make out the words.

Slowly, and as quiet as can be, Kakashi leapt to a closer tree, and hid behind it. His heart beating faster, Kakashi inched around the tree and two the voices. Being closer, the Jounin saw two ninja conversing on two tree branches. Both wore Jounin jackets and Waterfall headbands, but to Kakashi, the ninjas seemed angry towards each other.

"I can't believe we're going into war," a ninja with black hair in a small ponytail said.

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time," the other replied. He had short blonde hair and a mask on, much like Kakashi's.

Kakashi turned away after listening. He heard enough. _Konoha and Waterfall really are going into war. I'll need to find the leader of the Waterfall quickly,_ Kakashi thought frantically. He jumped onto far branches and continued his pursuit for the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: KY-sensei is writing this one! We switch off every other chapter.

* * *

Smoke began to fill Kakashi's lungs as he came closer to the village. _Why was the village on fire?_ He pondered. He looked up and saw a tall, fat pillar of smoke where the village laid. Kakashi quickened his pace. If the waterfall village was going to attack the leaf village; why was the village on fire? He passed houses and farmland, on the outskirts, that was in shambles. The smoke thickened with each passing second. Kakashi now had sight of the gate, it was tattered and glowed from the raging fire.  
Inside the village was worst than he could imagine. It looked like a battalion had swept through the city a long with a wild fire. The dead and wounded lay in the streets in pools of blood. There were cries for help and moans from the dying. All buildings were torn apart or burned by the fire. Kakashi looked for signs of the attackers when he realized, _the waterfall village wasn't going to attack the leaf village, it was in the middle of a civil war. _He walked through the dead and dying trying to help anyone he can. However, it was no use; most of the wounds were too deep to treat. He couldn't leave these people here to die but what could he do? He didn't know enough medical Nin Jutsu to help them. He continued to wander through the city. The farther Kakashi went, the bloodbath became bloodier, the thicker the smoke and ash, and the more people he saw brutally attacking each other. He kept out of view from the civilian attackers, since he could be considered an enemy, and can trigger an attack on the leaf village for being in the village. Kakashi continued to lurk through the shadows helping the people with minor injuries and trying to help those with major injuries. He was sorry to say that most of the people who were dying he couldn't help and the only thing he could do was watch them die. 

Reaching the Village center was the bloodiest of all. Hundreds of people were dead and a thousand more dying. The fire raged on with great fury. Kakashi coughed from the ash and smoke entering his lungs. The smoke was thick and it was hard to see what was in front of him, he could hardly see his own hand when he put it in front of him. The ash piled up on the ground like snow after a blizzard, it was almost 5inches tall. _This fire has probably been burning for days since the ash is so high off the ground, _Kakashi thought to himself coming out of the shadows. He searched the bodies for clues of what happened. The wounded cried out from the immense pain. _What has happened? What caused the fighting to break out? _Kakashi thought his mind distant from a dying woman who grabbed his leg.

"Help me!" she cried. She bled badly since her left leg was missing. Kakashi didn't know how to answer. It was hard for him to see this woman bleed to death. The only thing he could do was create a tourniquet around the spot where it was bleeding. He wished he could do more for her but he never did specialize in medical Nin Jutsu.

Before the woman died quietly she told him, "I hid my daughter near the gate, if she's dead can you bury her and if she's alive can you take her somewhere safe?" After that the woman died peacefully with a small smile on her face. Kakashi gave a small nod to the dead woman's wish. He would find the little girl soon after he found the leader of the village. In the middle of the center there was a fountain. Kakashi came closer to the fountain so he could see if anyone was alive near it. Making sure he didn't step on the bodies of the dead and wounded he walked to the fountain with patience.

The water in the fountain was now a crimson from blood and eerie from the floating corpses. One of the corpses moved a little. The person was alive! Kakashi quickly went to help the person, removing him from the water. The man coughed up the bloody water, muttering a thank you to Kakashi.

After the man had regained his breath, Kakashi asked, "What's going on, why is The Waterfall Village in flames?!" The man faked a cough ignoring him.

"Answer me!" Kakashi said growing a little impatient. _What is he hiding? _Kakashi thought. The man continued not to speak to him.

Ignoring Kakashi's question he added his own, "Why is a Shinobi from the leaf village here?" This man spoke with high authority. _He must be the leader of the village, _Kakashi assumed.

"I won't answer your question until you answer mine," Kakashi stated watching his surroundings for enemies waiting to ambush them from the shadows.

The man sighed, "The only way you can stop this is going back to your village and!-…" The man fell silent. An enormous amount of blood came gushing out of his mouth. Kakashi quickly ducked down surveying his surroundings for the killer of the leader. The killer was using an arrow that was unquestionably sharp. This arrow could go through bone like it was butter.

It was clear to Kakashi that it was now time to go. The assassin could easily kill him with a head shot. Kakashi quickly got back to the shadows; unfortunately an arrow grazed his arm. He continued through the dark alley ways and dark streets creating pressure on his bleeding wound. The closer he got to the gate the less smoke and ash there was. When he reached the gate he remembered the dying woman's wish. Kakashi searched around the gate for her daughter. After 10minutes he began to lose hope, beginning to think that the girl was dead. Not until he heard a crying girl from outside the gate was he able to regain his efforts in finding her. _I wish the woman told me her name_ he thought going outside the village to find the girl.

"Little girl! I'm here to help you, please come out," Kakashi said soothingly. The little girl came out crying with a deep cut under her right eye.

"WHERE'S MY MOMMY?!" she asked still crying. Once again Kakashi didn't know how to answer. The girl looked around the age of 2 or 3. Could Kakashi tell her that her mother was dead?

_Telling her the truth is better than lying _Kakashi thought. He cleared his throat,

"Little girl, Mommy's dead….." The little girl's eyes were as wide as saucers. She began to cry more than before. Kakashi picked up the girl and began to console her, in a matter of seconds the crying girl cried herself to sleep. Not wanting to disturb her Kakashi walked through the forest but made sure to hide if people were near by. He walked all night by mid morning he was tired and the little girl woke up. Not knowing where she was or who she was with she began to cry again. Kakashi consoled her again, now noticing the cut under her eye.

"How did you get that cut?" Kakashi said looking at her face. The little girl continued to cry putting her hand on the wound which made her scream. He put her down on a fallen log, taking out a small med kit that he kept with him. The girl stopped crying because curiosity was getting the better of her.

"What's that?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes. He took out a small container of ointment.

"It's a healing ointment. It's going to hurt a little okay?" Kakashi said putting one hand on her head to keep her still and the other put applied the ointment to the wound. She squirmed from the pain but she didn't try moving away.

"All done," Kakashi said after 5minutes, taking out bandages and wrapping them into a square placing it over the wound. She flinched but didn't try to get it away. After that he placed medical tape over the square to keep it in place.

The girl poked at the square before asking, "Who are you?"

Grabbing her hand to stop her from poking at the wound, he answered, "Hatake Kakashi, I'm a shinobi from the leaf village."

"REALLY?!" she spoke with surprise, "Oh! I'm Kou Hoshiko, it is very nice to meet you Hatake-san (Or Mr. Hatake I'm trying to practice my Japanese; )" They shook hand, he was glad to know her name. He could finally stop calling her "little girl."

"Your mother told me to take you some where safe," Kakashi told her standing up, taking her hand. They walked to a dirt path where they walked in silence for about an hour, because Hoshiko's feet were hurting. Reluctantly Kakashi began to carry her. Hoshiko eventually pointed out a house that was a friend of the family. He took her there knocking on the door still holding her.

Eventually a woman opened the door enough asking, "Who are you?"

"You know this little girl right?" Kakashi said setting the three year old on the ground.

"Of course I know her!" the woman said rudely. It looked like she was getting ready to close the door on their faces.

"Her parents are dead…Would you be willing to take her in?" Kakashi asked examining the expression on the woman's face. The woman was shocked at what she just heard nodded her head. Kakashi pushed Hoshiko inside the woman's house saying good bye before leaving the woman's house. 2hours into his trek home he heard the sound of small feet hitting the dirt. Turning around he saw the little Hoshiko following him with a big grin on her face.

"Hi Hatake-san!" she said happily running up to him hugging his leg because she was so small.

"How come you are not with the nice lady?" Kakashi asked raising his one eye brow. "I thought she was going to take care of you?"

Hoshiko pouted, "But, I want to stay with you Daddy!"

Kakashi spoke nervously, "What did you call me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: K.Y. sensei is writing this one too, but Mr.Who has edited it a bit…so it's like a collab chapter.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"I'm not your father," Kakashi stated pulling her off his leg placing her in a sitting position on the ground. She stared at him confused before standing up once more.

She giggled happily before replying to his statement, "You are my Daddy! Don't play jokes on me!"

"Why don't you go back with the nice lady?" Kakashi asked with a sigh. She furiously shook her head no. Kakashi began to walk away from her hoping she would go the other way. After a while he didn't hear the sounds from her small feet he looked to the left then to the right before looking behind him.

She was no where in sight, he sighed with relief. Until he heard a rumbling in the bushes seeing Hoshiko come out of it with a cylinder object.

"Look what I found, Daddy!" she said holding out the object which turned out to be a poisonous snake. His eye twitched seeing its head move towards her hand. He quickly moved towards her grabbing the snake throwing it into the air away from them.

"Don't ever pick up a snake again!" Kakashi yelled at her. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. 

"I'm sorry! I was only trying to impress you!" she wailed. His eye began to twitch more.

He sighed picking her up patting her back, "Hey there's nothing to cry about you just need to learn that you can't pick up any animal you want. I'm sorry for yelling at you but you scared me. I'm really glad you didn't get bitten." Hoshiko stopped crying rubbing her eyes staring at his face before smiling. He stared back noticing her silver hair and wide ocean blue eyes. He disconnected his gaze with her placing her on the dirt path taking her hand.

_I guess it won't be that bad having this little girl around… _Kakashi thought before feeling Hoshiko little hand slip out of his. He looked down seeing her face in the dirt. She sat up beginning to rub her eyes to stop herself from crying. Kakashi picked her up rocking and patting her back. She fell asleep on his arm. He watched her sleep having thoughts of turning back and giving her back to the Lady, but she'd probably follow him again. He shifted her weight to his other arm before continuing on their long trek home. Five hours later she woke up with an empty stomach, having her stomach growl loudly.

She patted her belly, "Daddy I'm hungi." Kakashi took her off his arm setting her on a near by log before searching his backpack for food. Unfortunately he didn't have any.

"It looks like I don't have any food on me," Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. She sighed slightly getting off the log taking Kakashi's hand. He led her down the road. Three figures came into view they became larger the closer Kakashi and Hoshiko came to them.

The middle one spoke first, "We found you Hatake Kakashi!" Hoshiko looked at them before looking at Kakashi. She hid behind his leg grasping his hand with both of her hands.

"Daddy do you know them?" she asked peeping out behind his leg. He picked her up with one arm.

"I don't know them," Kakashi replied walking past them. Hoshiko watched the middle one become angry.

"How can you not remember me? And where did the girl come from!" The man in the middle yelled throwing a kunai at Kakashi and Hoshiko which Kakashi easily blocked.

Kakashi looked back at them before speaking, "I already told you I don't know any of you and this is." He hesitated, "This is my daughter, Hoshiko."

"You have a daughter?" the one on the right asked astonished.

"It looks like we won't get out of this easy," Kakashi stated turning his body to them.

"Don't get hurt Daddy!" she told him looking at the three men. Kakashi silently nodded his head, just enough so his daughter knew he understood. The middle ninja, obviously the leader, thrust a finger at the Copy Cat Ninja, frowning.

"Prepare to say goodbye to your _daughter_, Kakashi!" he announced, and dashed for him. The defending ninja blocked a couple kunai thrusts with his own knife, and retaliated quickly, leaving gashes on them.

_These ninja seem too easy,_ he thought, even observed, even though it was early in the battle. Then, one ninja attacked him by himself, and Kakashi was forced to deal with this ninja, and focus on him alone. He ducked under a punch, and elbowed the ninja square in the chest. The force of the blow was so strong that consciousness flew away from him almost immediately.

Kakashi looked around himself, noticing the two other ninja were gone from his sight. He suddenly heard a rustle from the left, and turned towards the sound, straining his ears for any other signs of the enemy.

"Daddy, where are they?" little Hoshiko asked, pulling on his legs. Knowing looking away from the general area of the enemy was dangerous, Kakashi merely put a finger to his masked lips, and Hoshiko clutched tighter.

Then, Kakashi heard the sound of footsteps on both sides of him, and he looked quickly to each side of him. Reaching for his pack attached to his leg, Kakashi pulled out another kunai. Suddenly, both ninjas jumped out of bushes on each side of him, and Kakashi lifted both of his own knifes to block. They came down on the kunais, pushing all of their weight into the blow, but Kakashi managed to ward the attack. Kakashi found himself between two ninja, ready to fight.

The two enemy ninjas focused on attacking Kakashi at the same time, so his hands were constantly full. He swerved away from a thrown kunai, and retaliated with one of his own. The knife caught the man in the arm, and was forced to pull back for a moment. It was just Kakashi and the leader, staring each other down, and waiting for an attack from the other.

Their eyes were locked, and Kakashi lifted a kunai, prepared for any surprise attack. Suddenly, the enemy leader took a step back.

"Retreat. We alone cannot beat him," he ordered, and the ninja with the wounded arm picked up his unconscious acquaintance.

"Just you wait Hatake Kakashi," the leader muttered before jumping into the trees and disappearing.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.


	4. Chapter 4

After much thought from Mr. Who2123 she decided to give up on me and the story so I, Ky-sensei will continue…alone…with no help…ALL ALONE…..(T.T)

(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T) (T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T) (T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T) (T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)

* * *

"Daddy, what was that all about?" the little girl asked Kakashi. She was confused about what happened and why they were fighting.

"Don't worry. They were just random men who knew my name, Kyoko" Kakashi said as he took her down the path to Konoha. The three men sat in the trees watching them go.

"Kyoko, Hoshiko is not Kyoko. Hoshiko is Hoshiko!" she said loudly.

"Well, I decided to name you Kyoko. That will be your new name, got it?" Kakashi told her sternly. Kyoko began to repeat her name over and over again to get use to it.

"So he does have the girl, like in the prophecy," the leader said. "The boss will be pleased." The other two looked at him bewildered.

"Sh-She's the girl wh-who will br-bring our boss eternal li-life?!" the one of the left asked astonished.

'Yes," the leader said while pulling out a picture, "and this woman will be his wife." It was a recent picture of Kurenai taken a couple days ago.

"She's hot," the one on the right said softly. They left after the last comment to report to their unnamed boss.

* * *

"Daddy, how much longer to this place?" Kyoko asked sleepily laying her head on his shoulder. Kakashi patted her back as she fell asleep on his arm. It wasn't much longer but the girl needed her sleep. Kakashi walked through the village gates waving to the ninja on guard before heading to the Hokage's office. Minutes passed and Kakashi was opening the door to meet the Hokage.

"The mission wasn't successful, everyone is dead except for this little girl," Kakashi said holding out Kyoko.

"Is see, and where is this girl going to live?" Lady Hokage asked.

"She's pretty attached to me so I'm thinking about adopting her," Kakashi replied laying the tired girl back on to his shoulder with care. _It seems like you're attached to her as well_, Lady Hokage thought. She looked at the girl's head noticing something sticking out of it.

"What's that on her head?" she indicated with a point. Kakashi looked noticing two large wolf ears adorned her head. They seemed fitting like they had always been there.

"She has wolf ears," Kakashi said as calm as possible. _What's happening here?! When and how did this happen?_, Kakashi thought. Panic thoughts filled his mind as the Fifth Hokage stood up from her chair to get a closer look at Kyoko. She walked around her desk with mountain of paper, as high as Mount Everest. The Hokage gently brushed her hand against one of the wolf ears. The ear flickered as Kyoko yawned revealing large canine teeth.

"Maybe she's a distant member of the Inuzuka family," the Hokage said holding her mouth open examining the wolfish teeth. At that moment Kyoko woke up terrified, crying loudly. Kakashi began to console her as the lady Hokage withdrew her hand. Kyoko calmed down within minutes as Kakashi placed her on the cold ground. Kyoko stood and began to observe her surroundings. The wolf ears on her head flickered at every sound made in the room. _It seems like the girl doesn't notice they're there, _the Hokage thought as she watched Kyoko hide behind Kakashi. Kakashi picked her up as rain began to fall against the outside window. Kyoko looked out the window.

Kyoko spoke, "Where is Kyoko?" She looked at Kakashi innocently as the ears flickered back and forth on her head.

"She speaks!? How old is she?" the Hokage said amazed at her speaking capabilities.

"Kyoko is 10 months, 2 ½ weekies, and tree days!" she said happily, clapping. The Hokage stared at Kyoko for a very long and hard time.

"Why don't you take her to your home so she can get situated," the Hokage said blandly still staring at Kyoko. Kakashi bowed before leaving the office going into the pouring rain. Kakashi covered her as best as he could as he rushed her to his home. Unfortunately, they were both soaked and Kyoko didn't have a change of clothes. Kakashi sighed placing her on the ground. At that moment someone was knocking on the door. Kakashi opened the door, revealing a soaking wet Kurenai. She seemed to have been running for a long period of time.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice. She was breathing hard, and her eyes seemed slightly puffy. She looked behind herself, no one was there. Kakashi stepped out of the doorway to let her in but she didn't budge. The rain fell on her face causing her make-up to smear. Kyoko crawled to Kurenai, sitting in front of her.

"UPPY!" Kyoko said in her high pitched voice to Kurenai. She looked down at Kyoko. Silently, Kurenai picked her up. Kakashi pushed Kurenai inside gently closing the door. Kyoko played with Kurenai's wet hair as she stood motionless in Kakashi's home. Kakashi left the main room to get towels from a hallway cabinet. He came back noticing Kurenai was still standing there motionless. Kakashi placed a towel over Kurenai's shoulder. She looked at him but didn't budge. He took Kyoko out of her arms wrapping her in a warm towel. Kyoko giggled softly rubbing the towel across her head spiking her short silver white hair. Kakashi placed Kyoko on his bed before going to Kurenai.

"Kurenai are you okay?" he asked sternly. She blankly stared at his face. Kakashi shook her gently repeating his question.

"What?" she asked blankly looking around the room.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked again.

"I'll be fine," she muttered going to the door. Kakashi grabbed Kurenai's arm.

"What happened? People don't usually run to someone's house panting with a terrified look on their face," Kakashi said sternly. She looked at him gently.

"Ninja attacked me, they threw something in my eyes and that's why my eyes are puffy. I couldn't see for a period of time and I noticed I was close to your home and I ran to it," Kurenai mumbled. Kyoko slid off the bed, hitting the cold ground with a thump. She ran to Kurenai hugging her legs. Kurenai chuckled patting her head.

"UPPY! MOMMI! UPPY!" she squealed. Kurenai looked at Kyoko stunned.

"What?!" she asked astonished.

* * *

(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T) (T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T) (T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T) (T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)(T.T)

I know it's late but I really believed that Mr. Who2123 would write this chapter and the next. The next chapter should be up within about 2 weeks because I have finals next week, I think.swchool is so challenging at times.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr.Who2123: And DON'T say I've given up on you!

K-Y. Sensei: (Shrinking in Corner)

Mr.Who2123: By the way, we own nothing.

K-Y. Sensei: Begin!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi sighed, picking up Kyoko.

"Now Kyoko, it's not polite to call random people your moms and dads," he told her as she looked at him with her big, brown eyes. Kurenai forced a small smile at the two.

"Don't worry; she's a cute girl," she said. Kakashi nodded, and carried Kyoko once more to his bed. He placed her gently under the thick blankets and tucked her in.

"Now stay in bed and go to sleep, Kyoko," Kakashi said softly, yet sternly. She nodded and curled up, closing her blue eyes. Kakashi sighed in relief, and yet, it was also a sigh of a strange warm feeling inside of him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt emerge since he was a young boy.

_A tender love…I remember this feeling when I was with my own father,_ he thought. There was a moment's hesitation, and the jounin nearly slapped himself for thinking so foolishly.

_What am I saying?_ Kakashi wondered as he left his small bedroom. When he approached the living room, the jounin noticed Kurenai was still sitting there, appearing in deep thought.

"Can you _honestly_ tell me the truth, or are we going to have to play this little game until I can get it out of you?" Kakashi asked, unusually calm and collected. He waited for Kurenai's reaction, which he definitely knew would be shocked.

True to his predictions, Kurenai's eyes slightly widened, and she made a slight, yet sharp inhale.

"Well…it isn't anything…I'm fine," Kurenai answered, looking away from her fellow acquaintance. Kakashi sighed at the obvious lying.

"What did I just tell you? You can trust me," he furthered, relentless in his interrogation.

Her eyes became moist as she looked down at her hands on her skirt.

"I've just learned that…my…my parents were killed on a mission…" she whispered softly. Her voice cracked, signaling she was close to breaking out in tears.

Kakashi, the emotional dummy that he was, didn't do anything, and thought hard on how he could ease this up for her.

"Well, why'd you come here?" he asked softly, sitting on the couch next to her. She looked at him, biting her lip, and then looked back down at her hands. They clenched and unclenched in uneasiness, and they fiddled around.

"Well, I didn't exactly mean to go here…I…I just was so sad…I needed to walk around…and I…just happened to come here…" she said, the moistening in her eyes becoming more, and her shaking more evident. Silently, one tear fell from her eye, and slid down her cheek. Kakashi then immediately knew he was walking on eggshells, and that one wrong word could break the delicate bond that kept her from bursting into tears.

"Well, how can I help you?" he asked, assuming a kind tone he was not particularly used to.

"You can't really…thanks for the hospitality, but I should get going," Kurenai suddenly stated, and stood up. She headed for the door, but Kakashi gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly stopped from the touch, but she didn't turn around. The two stayed there for a moment, the only sound was the ticking of the clock in the other room.

"At least let me walk you home," Kakashi said after a long silence. Kurenai nodded, and Kakashi walked past the scared jounin, opening the door for her.

Muttering a small "thanks", she walked down the steps and waited for Kakashi to lock the door. After he did so, Kakashi allowed Kurenai to link arms with him as they began their way to her abode.

It was at least midnight as they were walking, and not a soul was out besides the occasional, scavenging cat that scrambles away in the sight of people and a howling dog locked up in yard.

Kurenai shivered in the dark cold, and huddled closer to Kakashi as they walked. Pretending to not notice, Kakashi continued, feeling the warmth of his fellow jounin. Her breath fell on his arm, which warmed it every time she exhaled.

As the two walked further and further, Kurenai seemed to involuntarily move closer and closer to Kakashi, until her head was on his shoulder, and her figure supported by his arm. The two finally made it to Kurenai's apartment, where she finally and suddenly detached herself from Kakashi.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Kurenai voiced softly. Kakashi nodded, making a small smile underneath his mask. He watched her walk up the steps and enter the house before he turned back to go home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: There you have it…sorry if it is a bit short…

K-Y. Sensei: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

K.Y. Sensei….I don't shrink in corners….

It will be Mr. Who2123 once I find where she's hiding…  
Chapter 6

* * *

Kakashi walked back to his house seeing that the little girl was still asleep on his bed. He left her on the bed walking to the couch. He laid down on it getting in some sleep before he went out to shop for Kyoko. He slept until the light of early morning woke him up. He sat up and stretched, before he went to check on his daughter. She was still sound asleep in his bed as Kakashi walked to his dresser. He opened the drawer taking out clean clothes for himself. Kakashi proceeded to the bathroom where he took a quick shower before getting dressed.

Kyoko was still sleeping as he picked her up. She stirred in her sleep with a yawn but never woke. Kakashi walked out of his room with her going to the front door. Before leaving Kakashi checked the house for any turned on lights or any appliances that were on. Kakashi laid the sleeping girl on his other shoulder as he stepped outside into the morning air. He locked the door, checking it if it would open or not.

Kakashi was unsure about what to buy this little girl as he walked through the seemingly empty streets. He went into a store looking at all of the infant clothing wondering what to get Kyoko. He walked through the clothes racks, lost. He knew she needed clothes but what _size _he didn't know. Kurenai entered the doors the store, she wore a hat that Kakashi thought fitted her. Her clothes were different than her normal ones. Kurenai wore a halter top that had red flower with a black background and a black skirt that went just above her knees.

Not to seem like a perv. Kakashi only shot a glance. He tried to make himself less clueless than he was but Kurenai had been watching him. She walked over silently to him, holding on to several bags.

"These are for your little lady," she said softly holding out the bags. Kakashi was stunned, about what he saw.

"How long have you been out?" He asked suspiciously.

She laughed, "Earlier than you." Kakashi looked at one of the clothes racks that were in front of him, before looking at Kurenai.

"And you're clueless about children," Kurenai laughed harder.

"I'm not that clueless," Kakashi said in his defense.

"Then why are you looking at clothes that are for a 2month old?" She asked with a smirk raising her eye brow. Kakashi looked down embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm _a little_ clueless," Kakashi said.

"More that _a little _Kakashi," she said taking his hand leading him away from the 2month old clothes. She brought him to the 10month old clothes. Kurenai's cheeks turned bright red as Gai entered the room. She turned away from the door before walking away. Kakashi stared at her before seeing Gai.

"What are you doing here Gai?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true. I wanted to see if you really had a daughter," Gai said looking at Kakashi's shoulder. Kurenai watched from a distance as Kakashi spoke with Gai.

"Yes, I have a daughter," Kakashi said.

"And are you dating Kurenai?" Gai asked looking at Kurenai.

"No, I'm not dating her. She's just helping me find clothes and other items for Kyoko," Kakashi said becoming more annoyed.

"Well I'm off to do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands," Gai said running out. Kurenai walked back blushing lightly as they looked through the clothes.

"You need a crib," she said softly.

"A what?" Kakashi asked confused.

"A crib, she needs to sleep in something," Kurenai said taking his hand again. She pulled him away from the clothes to where the cribs were.

"Why are you helping me anyways?" Kakashi asked with his suspicions. Kurenai stopped and faced him, her eyes seemed slightly sad.

"I feel like I owe you something for wandering to your house late at night," Kurenai told him.

"It's okay Kurenai; you can come to me when ever something is troubling you. I'll listen and I won't tell anyone," Kakashi said as Kyoko yawned. Kurenai took her from him rocking her softly. Kyoko slowly opened her eyes yawning again. Kurenai kissed her cheek softly trying to rock her back to sleep. Kakashi observed Kurenai with Kyoko. She seemed to know much about babies.

"What crib are you going to get her?" Kurenai asked snapping Kakashi out of his observant trance.

"I don't know. Why don't you pick one out?" Kakashi said looking at the products.

"No, you pick one out. I'm not going to help you with this one," Kurenai said bouncing the girl. Kakashi walked up and down the aisle looking for a crib. To Kakashi, finding what babies needed was complicated. A sales associate walked down the aisle seeing Kakashi confused while Kurenai bounced Kyoko.

"Do you two need any help?" she asked stopping in front of Kakashi.

"No, I'm just looking," Kakashi responded quickly.

"And, I'm helping him," Kurenai said cheerfully. The associate nodded walking by Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi finally picked out the crib he liked, it had little puppies on the fabric and the bars and railing were made out of wood. Kyoko began to cry softly, surprising Kakashi. Kurenai began to rock the girl more patting her back.

"She might be hungry," Kakashi said taking Kyoko from Kurenai.

"No, something else Kakashi," Kurenai said pinching her nose as a symbol.

"Does she need's a diaper change?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Bingo," Kurenai said winking, "I can change it the first time to show you." Kakashi was surprised she would offer such a thing.

"Are you sure? You could always walk me through it," Kakashi said with guilt.

"I'm sure," Kurenai said pulling out a package of diapers from one of the shopping bags. She opened the package taking out a diaper before placing the package back in the bag.

"You've done too much Kurenai," Kakashi said stunned. Kurenai ignored him walking up to the customer service desk.

"Do you have a family bathroom?" She asked politely to one of the people on staff.

"Yes, it's in the back right corner," the man said flipping through pages of a phonebook.

"Thank you," Kurenai said pulling Kakashi towards the corner. It felt strange to Kakashi that Kurenai was being so helpful. Yes they did talk and sometimes brag about their team but they never really helped each other out. Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Kyoko's cry that became louder.

Kurenai knocked twice before entering the family bathroom with Kakashi. She turned on the light before locking the door. Kurenai took Kyoko from Kakashi placing her on her shoulder. She pulled down the changing table that was in the wall. Next, Kurenai placed the baby on top of it.

"Are you ready Kakashi?" Kurenai asked taking off Kyoko's little dress. Kakashi nodded, observing Kurenai's every move. Kurenai slowly changed the diaper so Kakashi could see every step. Kyoko's crying faded away once the diaper was fully changed. Kurenai reached down into one of the bags pulling out another dress that would fit Kyoko. Kurenai dressed the baby carefully making sure she didn't scratch her.

Kakashi's felt his cheeks turn red as he wrapped his arms around Kurenai's waist kissing her bare neck. Kurenai shuddered, causing Kakashi to quickly let go of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Kakashi said in his defense. Kurenai's face was red and she was panting softly.

"You scared me," Kurenai said picking up Kyoko pulling off the tag on the clothes. Kyoko looked at Kakashi and Kurenai with an intrigued face.

"Red face!" she squealed as the three came out of the bathroom. Kurenai was cautious around Kakashi after what he'd done staying behind him.

"You need a changing table as well," Kurenai told him. Kyoko began to play with the string of the halter. Kurenai grabbed her hands pulling them away but Kyoko continued to play with it. Kyoko pulled the bow out before the small knot. Kurenai stopped beginning to blush.

"Kyoko seems to be bothering you I'll take her," Kakashi said.

"N-No, it's fine," Kurenai said walking away from Kakashi.

"Come, Kurenai she's bothering you," Kakashi said pulling Kyoko off her body slowly.

"Kakashi no!" Kurenai said trying to hold on to the baby. It was to late though, Kakashi pulled Kyoko away from her body. Kakashi looked at Kurenai seeing that Kyoko had untied her halter exposing part of her breast. Kurenai quickly pulled her top up shaking.

"I'm really sorry Kurenai," Kakashi said softly. Kurenai dropped the bags at his feet.

"I'm going to go home now," Kurenai said weakly walking out the door.

"Red Face!" Kyoko squealed, looking at Kakashi innocently. Kakashi sighed, since Kyoko had got him in a great deal of trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 7

Yeah. . . .I might be writing a lot of these KY. Sensei

---

After hours of shopping, Kakashi returned home to feed Kyoko. Oddly Kurenai was waiting at his door.

"You came here?" Kakashi asked placing Kyoko on the ground to open the door. Kyoko looked up at them curiously because she didn't know what was going on.

"Yes, I told you I would come back later," Kurenai sighed. She picked up the small girl who looked at Kurenai curiously. Kakashi opened the door to his small apartment letting the woman and the tiny lady inside first before shutting it behind them.

"Why exactly did you come?" Kakashi asked with his suspicions.

"I want to help you out. You know almost nothing about parenting, besides Kyoko is a cutie," Kurenai said sweetly. Kyoko look at Kurenai for saying her name before resuming her stare at the ticking clock. Kurenai placed her on the floor so she could explore her surroundings.

"I know enough about parenting," Kakashi said defensively.

"I'll give you this one piece of advice then: Babies and children are like the ocean you should never turn your back on them," Kurenai said as Kyoko began to go through his kitchen cabinets. Kakashi looked behind him seeing Kyoko take out the dish detergent. Kakashi ran over to Kyoko picking her up. Kyoko stared at him giggling as he panted nervously. Kurenai laughed as well, since he now would admit he didn't know anything about parenting.

"You win Kurenai," he sighed placing Kyoko on his shoulders. He began to walk out of the room before Kurenai blocked the doorway.

"If you don't lower your head, she's going to have a pretty bad headache," She said. Kakashi looked up seeing that Kurenai was correct yet again. He lowered his head making sure Kyoko wouldn't hit hers. Kurenai took the baby away from Kakashi going into one of the bags. Kyoko didn't notice that she wasn't in Kakashi's arms. Kyoko played with Kurenai's hair watching it rise and fall with every throw. She giggled before she began to pull on it. Kurenai's eyes watered as she took out the food. She pulled Kyoko away giving her a stern face. Kyoko stopped pulling on her hair quickly as Kurenai placed her on the top of the kitchen counter. She pulled a baby spoon out of her purse as she opened the baby food. Kyoko looked questionably at Kurenai trying to crawl away from her.

"You're not going anywhere little Miss," Kurenai said pulling her back. Kyoko squealed trying to run away again, causing Kurenai to laugh. Kurenai dipped the spoon into the food before holding it out to Kyoko's mouth. Not surprisingly, Kyoko refused the food.

"It'll probably be some time before I can get her to eat, but you can," Kurenai said holding out the spoon. Kakashi stared at her calmly but didn't move.

"How do you know so much?" he asked.

"About what?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"About parenting, you know so much and yet you don't have any children," Kakashi answered taking the spoon.

Kurenai sighed softly looking out the window, "I had younger siblings, Keiko and Kanna, but they both died." Kakashi felt a small amount of grief in his heart for the woman.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," Kakashi said as Kyoko dipped her hand into the baby food. She pulled her hand out examining the handful before flinging it at Kurenai. It splattered on her chest causing her to jump.

"Jumpy!" Kyoko squealed rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry Kurenai, let me help you," Kakashi said wetting a couple of paper towels. He tried to wipe it off of her but she slowly backed away.

"Kakashi, it's okay. Clothes will get dirty," Kurenai said as she backed into a corner. Kyoko watched with amusement sucking on her sticky hand.

"No it's not okay. If we don't clean that off it could leave a stain," Kakashi said pulling the struggling Kurenai close.

"So the rumors are true. Kakashi you sly dog" a familiar voice said from the kitchen doorway. Kurenai looked up to see that it was none other than Might Gai. Kakashi released Kurenai turning to face his so-called rival.

"How did you get in here?" Kakashi asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"It was already open," Gai said with a smirk. He spotted the little girl on the countertop babbling incomprehensible words to herself.

"I'm not dating Kakashi," Kurenai stated wiping the food off her blouse.

"Then why did you adopt the girl?" Gai said picking her up. Kyoko stare Gai frightened before she began to cry. Quickly, Kurenai took the crying girl away from Gai.

"You're scaring her, Gai," Kurenai said bouncing her.

"I adopted Kyoko alone. Kurenai is just showing me how to take care of her," Kakashi said.

"I still think you're putting the moves on Kurenai with your too cool for school attitude," Gai said with a wink. Kurenai blushed as Kyoko began to call down slowly.

"Get out," Kakashi said angrily. Gai left not noticing the anger in Kakashi's voice.

"Are you okay? Another tip: Never get angry around babies and young children. The effect is worst than you think," Kurenai said placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He pulled away, giving Kurenai a cold stare. Kurenai sighed as she left the kitchen, placing Kyoko on his small couch. Confused, Kyoko looked at Kurenai trying to hold on to her. Kurenai smiled sweetly giving her a kiss on her head. Kyoko giggled as she released Kurenai blouse. Kurenai playfully tickled Kyoko's belly causing her to squeal and laugh. Afterwards Kurenai left Kyoko on the couch going back to Kakashi.

"I'm fine," he said coldly. Kurenai smiled warmly, turning him around. He still gave her a cold stare but she ignored it. She hugged him tightly causing him to jump.

"Like you told me, I'm here for you," she said looking at Kakashi's face innocently. Kakashi's stare softened but pulled away from Kurenai. Kurenai hugged him again holding on tighter.

"I'll be fine, let go, okay?" he said going for her hands. She shook her head no as blushing softly.

"Not until you tell me okay," Kurenai giggled.

"I'm fine," Kakashi sighed. Kyoko slid off the couch hitting the ground with a soft thump. She stood up wobbling before running to Kakashi. She squealed as she hugged Kakashi's leg.

"See, even she wants you to say okay," Kurenai said picking up Kyoko. Kyoko giggled as she hugged Kurenai tightly.

Kakashi sighed, "You can be there for me but be there for Kyoko more. You'll be the closes thing to a mother she'll ever have." Kurenai nodded releasing Kakashi.

"I know she won't think of me as a mother but if you say so," Kurenai said placing Kyoko in Kakashi's arms. Kyoko grabbed his mask tugging on it.

"No Kyoko," Kakashi said sternly causing her to let go.

"Why don't you feed her and I'll start sorting through her clothes," Kurenai said giving Kakashi a small smile. He gave a single nod setting Kyoko on the counter. With some difficulty he fed her until she was completely full. Kakashi wiped the excess off her face before picking her up. Kakashi brought her to the room Kurenai was in. She was folding the clothes that she gave Kyoko.

"How much did you buy?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, just 50 outfits, 5 toys, 8 packs of diapers which have about 50 in each and," Kurenai tried to say before Kakashi cut her off.

"You didn't need to do that," Kakashi said placing Kyoko on the floor.

"It's fine. I didn't mind. Besides you wouldn't know what to buy her," Kurenai laughed. Kakashi help Kurenai fold the clothes keeping a watchful eye on Kyoko. After the clothes were done they watched Kyoko run around exploring her surroundings.

"Do you want to have children?" Kakashi asked as he picked up Kyoko.

"Eventually," Kurenai said, "to be a mother is one of my dreams." Kakashi played with his daughter causing her to giggle.

"You'll be a great mother, Kurenai," Kakashi said patting her shoulder.

Kurenai giggled, "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. You'd be the ideal mother for your children," Kakashi said tossing Kyoko into the air.

"Why don't we start on her crib, it's getting dark," Kurenai said looking at the setting sun.

"Okay," Kakashi answered putting Kyoko down.

"Aw," Kyoko said standing up running after Kakashi. He picked up the box containing the parts for the crib. Kyoko stopped following him sitting on the ground. Kakashi opened the box carefully pulling the pieces out one by one.

The two worked silently putting the crib together. Once they were finished the two transported the crib into Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi chuckled noticing that Kyoko had climbed into his bed and fell asleep. Kakashi picked her up gently placing her in her new crib. He kissed the top of her head before locking the crib. Kurenai watched from a distance with a smile. Before that smile turned into a frown as she noticed the rain on the window.

"Do you have a place to put her clothes for now?" Kurenai whispered as Kakashi left the room closing the door.

"Why don't we just put them on the coffee table," Kakashi answered. The two worked silently but Kurenai constantly yawned.

"Well that's done, why don't I help you put away the other things," Kurenai yawned.

"You sit down and rest for a while. I'll put everything else away, and fix us some tea," Kakashi said helping Kurenai to the couch. Kurenai struggled for awhile before giving in. Kakashi quickly put everything away before fixing Kurenai the tea. Kakashi came back with a platter holding the tea.

"I don't know if you like sugar in your tea so I brought some for you," Kakashi said, although Kurenai didn't answer. "Kurenai?" he asked looking at her face. She was fast asleep curled up on his couch. Kakashi chuckled placing the platter down. He picked up the sleeping woman carrying her to his room. He struggled with the door before opening it. Quietly, Kakashi brought her to the bed laying her down in it.

"Kakashi?" she asked quietly opening her eyes slowly.

"Its okay, go back to sleep," Kakashi answer pulling the blanket over her body. She yawned closing her eyes curling up in Kakashi's bed.

"It looks like I'm on the couch again," Kakashi whispered. He left the room cracking the door to hear Kyoko's cries if she did. He laid down listening to the rain before he drifted off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 8

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 8

Yeah…I know it's been awhile…I'm off on my own…So it's a little harder to maintain all the other stories along with this one…Sorry for the inconvenience. Once summer hits I'll have lots of time! And I don't know about Mr. Who2123 will want to continue…She's probably hanging out in bomb shelter hoping I won't get to her. WAHAHA!

--

Kakashi woke up to the smell of baby food and bacon. He rubbed his eyes sitting up noticing a breakfast on his coffee table. Kurenai was playing with Kyoko on the ground.

"DADDY!" Kyoko squealed.

"Hello Kyoko, K-Kurenai?" Kakashi said unsure why she was still here.

"Well hello Kakashi?" she mocked playfully.

"Why are you still here?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Another lesson with babies: Never leave them unattended," Kurenai said bringing him his daughter.

"Kurenai, did you cook this?" Kakashi asked looking at the breakfast.

"Yes, don't worry I went to my own home to get the food," Kurenai said with a yawn.

"I thought you said to never leave a child unattended?" Kakashi said raising a eyebrow.

"I didn't. I took her with me," Kurenai said noticing Kyoko's hand was in her mouth. Kurenai pulled it out wiping it on her apron.

"AND you didn't have to go that far to do something like that! Why are you wearing an apron?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, um. I didn't want my clothes to get dirty like yesterday," Kurenai said bashfully. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kurenai's neck giving her a loving hug. Kakashi chuckled seeing Kurenai blush. Kyoko squealed feeling her father tickle her belly.

"I'm going to eat, shower and dress. Could you watch Kyoko for me?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, but for a cost," Kurenai said seriously.

"A cost?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. Kurenai smiled evilly before standing up. With her free arm she placed a hand on her hip.

"You have to show me what's underneath all your masks," Kurenai said causing Kyoko to stare in awe at her.

"Then I guess I won't eat, bathe and dress," Kakashi said laying back down on the couch. Kurenai made a slight noise of frustration before sitting on Kakashi.

"Then _I _guess _I'm_ not moving," Kurenai said elbowing him uncomfortably. Kakashi coughed slightly before taking Kyoko away from Kurenai. Overpowering Kurenai he sat up pushing her off his body.

"HEY!" Kurenai gasped. He quickly slid off the couch and into his room. He gently put Kyoko into her crib. Kyoko looked up at him tiredly as he kissed her forehead. He watched her head bob for about 10 minutes until she fell backwards asleep. While walking out the door he turned out the light shutting the door quietly. He saw Kurenai on the couch where he left her. She was pouting playfully staring ahead of her.

"I can't believe that you're pouting," Kakashi whispered in her ear. She jumped off the couch in a blushing fury.

"I…ah…I need to get my team," Kurenai muttered embarrassed.

"Don't go yet," Kakashi beseeched.

"You'll be okay on your own," Kurenai muttered avoiding his gaze.

"I just need your guidance for one more day," Kakashi said honestly. Kurenai stood in silence before nodding her head.

"I'm going to go home to get some personal items. I'll be back soon," Kurenai muttered leaving the house with that. Kakashi sighed she was obviously upset.

He walked to his room opening the door quietly. Kakashi slipped in going to Kyoko's crib. She was in a tight ball with her eyes firmly shut. Kakashi unlocked the crib placing his hand gently on her face. She yawned slightly grabbing his hands with her tiny ones. He smiled rubbing her face softly. Kakashi picked Kyoko up cradling her in his arms. _It's so surprising how this little girl taught me how to love again, _Kakashi thought carrying her to the couch. He ate his now cold breakfast and then rocked Kyoko. Kakashi compared his hand to hers. It was tiny, warm and her fingers were curled. She cuddled against Kakashi grabbing his shirt in her sleep. He continued to rock her until he heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door he saw Kurenai. She was breathing hard and seemed to have been fighting.

"What happened? You're battle scarred," Kakashi said inviting her inside.

"I'm fine. I just ran into some idiots that had the nerve of slapping my butt," Kurenai said sitting on his couch. Kakashi sat next to her rocking his daughter again.

"I'm sorry about that," Kakashi said placing a hand on her knee.

"It's alright," Kurenai answered. In her sleep Kyoko sucked on her hand before her thumb. Kurenai chuckled before leaning on Kakashi.

"She's a beautiful little girl. Can I hold her?" Kurenai said warmly.

"Sure," Kakashi answered giving the young girl to her. Kurenai sat up resting the girl on her shoulder. Kyoko inhaled sharply before exhaling.

"She's dreaming," Kurenai said softly.

"Huh?" Kakashi replied.

"She dreaming," Kurenai said louder.

"How can you tell?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai giggled, "I just can." Kakashi sighed knowing that she'd never tell causing her to giggle more.

"Kurenai, you can sleep in my room," Kakashi said plainly.

"No I won't. I'm your guest, I don't want to kick you out of your room," Kurenai said defensively.

Kakashi replied, "And you should treat guest better than yourself. You're sleeping in my room and that's final." Kurenai opened her mouth to argue but slowly closed it with a single nod. Two hours later Kyoko woke up with a yawn.

"Hello Sleepy Baby!" Kurenai cooed. She brought Kyoko away from her shoulder looking into her eyes. Kyoko stared back before yawning. Kurenai sat the young girl on her lap bouncing Kyoko on her knee. She smiled sheepishly before slumping forward. Kurenai chuckled sitting the tired girl up. Kurenai looked over at Kakashi surprised to see that he was sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 9

Sorry about not updating...I wanted to do it three days ago but I either couldn't get on to the internet or the site was down.

--

"Kakashi, Kakashi!" Kurenai's voice came from the distance. It was deeply concerned as he opened his eyes.

"Kurenai?" he asked tiredly.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said watching her grab his headband. She gently removed it touching his forehead.

"I'm glad you don't have a fever. You were having a pretty intense dream Kakashi," Kurenai said worried.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi lied.

"You were screaming, yelling "no" and thrashing," Kurenai said sadly.

"I was?" Kakashi lied again.

"Please tell me about your dream," Kurenai murmured placing her head in the crook in his neck.

"Why are you wearing a towel?" Kakashi asked observing her. She blushed furiously as she tried to escape. Kakashi pulled her on to his lap and quickly stopped her from squirming.

"I took a shower and I then heard you scream. Please tell me about your dream," she said softly.

Kakashi sighed, "I dreamed that you and Kyoko were taken away from me. They killed you in front of me. I couldn't save you; I couldn't keep you from dying." Kurenai snuggled against him to give him comfort.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I won't die on you and no one will get Kyoko," Kurenai whispered touching his face.

"Kurenai where is Kyoko?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"Watching us from her crib," Kurenai said rubbing his face.

"You should get dressed," Kakashi whispered to her. Not watching what he was doing he placed his hand on her butt. She flinched but didn't do anything about it.

"Alright," Kurenai said leaving the room. She quickly dressed going back to Kakashi. He was bouncing his daughter protectively as she reentered.

"Kakashi, it was just a dream," Kurenai said kissing his cheek. She didn't do it out of love but as a concerned friend.

"DDADAAAAA!" Kyoko said patting his face.

"See even she says its okay," Kurenai said with a smile. Kakashi hugged Kurenai again accidentally placing his hand on her butt. Kurenai blushed slightly before pushing him away silently.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Kurenai said upset.

"Doing what?" Kakashi asked still confused.

"Put your hand on my butt!" Kurenai yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't trying to and please lower your voice," Kakashi said soothingly.

"Kakashi-" Kurenai tried to say. He placed a finger on her lips as he gave her Kyoko.

"She wants you," Kakashi muttered. Kurenai stared at Kakashi before bouncing Kyoko. Kyoko grabbed Kurenai's shirt as Kurenai walked out of the room.

"Kakashi, you know you have to teach your students soon and sometimes you'll have to take her to your training sessions," Kurenai said looking him in the eye.

"I understand," Kakashi told her.

"Daddddy!" Kyoko called. Kurenai smiled giving her a hug.

"Moommmmy!" Kyoko squealed. Kurenai smiled patting Kyoko's head.

"No I'm not Mommy. I am Auntie. Can you say Auntie?" Kurenai asked.

"Mommy!" Kyoko said stubbornly.

"Can you say Auntie?" Kurenai asked again. She tickled Kyoko's belly causing her to giggle.

"Mommy!" Kyoko still said stubbornly.

"She's like you Kakashi," Kurenai smiled, "stubborn."

Kakashi chuckled, "Kyoko can you say Auntie?"

"Mommy!" Kyoko said kissing her cheek.

"Kyoko please say Auntie," Kakashi asked.

"Aunommie!" Kyoko said combing mommy and auntie.

Kurenai chuckled, "That'll do. I'll be your aunommie. Can you say aunommie?"

"AUNOMMIE!" She squealed loudly.

"She's so stubborn AND she already knows how to make compromises," Kurenai giggled.

"Kurenai get down!" Kakashi yelled pushing her to the ground. Several kunai flooded the house as Kakashi protected Kyoko and Kurenai. Kyoko screamed and began to cry.

"Don't cry baby! It's okay," Kurenai whispered.

"Are you two alright?" Kakashi asked worried.

"She's just scared," Kurenai said sitting up. Kakashi took Kyoko from her noticing blood in the little girl's hand.

"Is she bleed?!" Kakashi asked checking her body.

"No she's fine," Kurenai said holding on to her shoulder.

"_You're_ bleeding?!" Kakashi said protecting Kyoko.

"It's just a scratch. Don't worry about it," Kurenai said laying back down.

"Just a scratch?! Then how come you're bleeding so much?!" Kakashi yelled at her. Kyoko screamed louder as the tears poured out of her eyes.

"Kakashi calm down, if not she'll keep screaming," Kurenai said staring at the blood on the ground.

"I going to get you to a hospital," Kakashi said wrapping Kyoko in a blanket.

"I'm fine really!" Kurenai argued. Kakashi placed a his hand on her cheek.

"Kurenai did you think I wouldn't see that this is a genjutsu? And that you really stood up to protect Kyoko and I. Don't be so foolish," Kakashi whispered rubbing her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 10

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 10

--

"Kurenai, quit being stubborn," Kakashi told her. He bounced Kyoko trying to calm her down.

"Kakashi I'm FINE," Kurenai replied sitting up. Kakashi noticed the blood running down her forehead as he released the jutsu. Kakashi didn't notice that Kyoko had cried herself to sleep.

"Kurenai I'm going take you to the hospital and that's FINAL," Kakashi told her. She shook her head drawing blood from her lip.

"Stop that!" Kakashi said parting her lips.

"Kakashi you already know the truth, I'm going to die," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Kurenai I love you as a close friend, I feel like you're my sister sometimes. AND Kurenai, Kyoko needs a mother figure," Kakashi said cradling her in his arms. She coughed before he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Kakashi," Kurenai said softly.

"Yes?" Kakashi answered wrapping his hand around hers.

"I love you," she muttered before falling unconscious.

"Stay with me!" Kakashi said loudly. She didn't reawaken after he tried to revive her. He laid Kyoko on top of Kurenai before rushing Kurenai to the hospital. They took her in immediately making Kakashi wait in the lobby. He held the girl close to him observing everyone else in the room. Three familiar faces entered the crowd as Kakashi looked up. It was none other than Kurenai's students. Kakashi sighed going to them.

"Um…Ha-Have you se-seen Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"She was injured just a moment ago. She's was just taken in to the emergency room.

"Is she okay?!" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry she'll be alright," Kakashi told her.

"Who is the baby Kakashi-sensei?" Shino asked.

"This is my daughter, Kyoko," Kakashi told her.

"You had a daughter with someone? Was it Kurenai-sensei," Kiba asked suspiciously.

"No, I adopted her," Kakashi told them. He rocked Kyoko calmly making sure she didn't wake up.

"Um…Ka-Kakashi-se-sensei…No-Not to be ru-rude bu-but…Do you wa-want to ba-bathe he-her?" Hinata asked weakly.

"I guess I should. She did get kind of bloody when Kurenai was protecting her," Kakashi responded. Kakashi left the hospital going home making sure no one saw him. He opened the door placing his keys on the counter. He set Kyoko down on the couch.

"I wonder if Kurenai bought any baby shampoo because I didn't," Kakashi said to himself. He looked through the bags he didn't open and sure enough he did find baby shampoo. Kakashi picked up his young daughter.

"Where do I wash her?" Kakashi asked. He stood in silence not having Kurenai's guidance. He bounced Kyoko looking around his home. _I'll wash the blood off and change her clothes until I can talk to Kurenai _Kakashi thought to himself. He set the sleeping girl on the countertop. He wet a towel before rubbing it on her bloody skin. Once he was done Kakashi changed her clothes. Afterwards he laid her down in her crib.

"I'm going to take a shower okay little one?" Kakashi told her. Kyoko yawned stretching out her arms and legs. Kakashi kissed her head before locking the crib. He took a shower quickly changing his clothes. He came back to her crib noticing that she was awake.

"Hi little one," Kakashi said picking her up. Kyoko yawned holding on to Kakashi's shoulder.

"Daddy!" she said with a yawn.

"Kyoko we're going to see mommy," Kakashi told her walking out of the room. She squealed clapping her hands together. Kakashi picked up his keys going out the door. He locked the door walking down the steps. Within 15 minutes he was at the hospital. Kyoko stared in awe at everything.

"Hi, can have the room number of Yuhi Kurenai?" Kakashi asked at the front desk.

"Are you her husband?" A female volunteer asked suspiciously.

"No," Kakashi grumbled.

"Room 156, and who are you?" the woman asked.

"Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Kyoko," Kakashi said pointing at the little girl. At the sound of her name Kyoko looked down at her father.

"Okay, have a good day sir," the woman said. Kakashi found the room quickly opening the door.

"He-Hello Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said kindly.

"Hello Hinata, Kiba, Shino," Kakashi answered walking into the room.

"Hi!" Kyoko sounded.

"How's Kurenai?" Kakashi asked.

"Kurenai-sensei is resting right now," Shino replied.

"Ma-May I ho-hold your dau-daughter?" Hinata whispered.

"What speak up?" Kakashi told her.

"Ma-May I ho-hold yo-your dau-daughter?" Hinata asked louder.

"Sure, her name is Kyoko," Kakashi told them. He handed Kyoko over to Hinata. Kyoko held onto Hinata's shoulder quietly. Kakashi went to Kurenai bed seeing the extent of her injuries. He took her hand rubbing her brow with his free hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, what exactly happened to Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"She was protecting Kyoko and I," Kakashi said sadly.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai asked weakly.

"Kurenai, how do you feel?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi protect her!" Kurenai mumbled.

"Shhhh…Kurenai, Kyoko's okay," Kakashi told her.

"Protect her from him!" Kurenai murmured.

"Him? Who's him?" Kakashi asked.

"PLEASE! Protect her from him!" Kurenai yelled.

"Do you guys know what she's talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"No idea, she was mumbling the same thing when she woke up the first time," Kiba responded.

"Kurenai open your eyes please…And then calmly tell me who this is," Kakashi said rubbing her hand.

"Protect her! Protect her! She needs it!" Kurenai yelled.

"Shhhh Kurenai! Kyoko's okay!" Kakashi said covering her mouth.

"Mommy?" Kyoko said looking at Kurenai.

"Hinata bring Kyoko over here," Kakashi told her. Hinata obeyed giving Kakashi the little girl.

"Mommy!" Kyoko squealed.

"See Kurenai, she's safe. Open your eyes, you're safe," Kakashi said calmly. Reluctantly Kurenai opened her eyes staring at Kakashi.

"I think Kurenai-sensei is hallucinating," Shino muttered.

"Why would she be hallucinating?!" Kiba snapped.

"Her fever, it could cause her to think someone is after Kakashi-sensei's daughter," Shino responded.

"I…um…ag-agree wi-with Shino," Hinata said quietly.

"See Kurenai, little Kyoko's okay," Kakashi said laying Kyoko on Kurenai. She nodded wrapping an arm around Kyoko. Kurenai began to cry as she hugged the little girl.

"I'm…I'm glad she's okay!" Kurenai sobbed. Kyoko squirmed slightly trying to grab the iv.

"Kyoko don't!" Kakashi said taking the girl from Kurenai.

"Please protect her from my former boyfriend," Kurenai said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Every time I get involved with other men…He tries to kill them and anyone that's close to him," Kurenai said ashamed.

"Is this the same "him" you were talking about earlier?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai nodded before breaking down in a sob again.

"Mommy cr-cry," Kyoko murmured.

"Why don't you 3 leave us alone for awhile," Kakashi told her students.

"Alright, see ya later Kurenai-sensei," Kiba said waving to her. Kurenai nodded waving to them. Kakashi sat on Kurenai's bed brushing her hair.

"Kurenai, can you stop crying?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai nodded before hugging Kakashi. She kissed his cheek before crying more.

"I love you Kakashi…I love you!" Kurenai cried.

"Calm down Kurenai you're being delusional," Kakashi told her. He touched her forehead feeling that she was very hot.

"No I'm not! I do love you!" Kurenai yelled.

"Drink this," Kakashi said holding out water to her. Kurenai refused pushing it away.

"Kurenai if you don't your fever won't come down," Kakashi told her sternly.

"I want to die!" Kurenai cried.

"Kurenai you're delusional," Kakashi told her again.

"I never loved you!" Kurenai muttered.

"Kurenai relax," Kakashi told her. Kyoko held on to Kakashi trying to grab his mask.

"Please don't hate me," Kurenai said softly.

"Kurenai relax and drink the water," Kakashi told her. She reluctantly drank the water before hugging Kakashi again. Kyoko hugged Kurenai holding on to her.

"Kyoko let go honey," Kakashi said kissing his daughter. She released Kurenai as Kakashi stood up.

"I'm going to go home Kurenai. I'll come back later when Sakura can baby sit Kyoko for me," Kakashi told Kurenai. As he was about to leave the doctor came in.

"You must be her husband," the doctor told Kakashi.

"N-" Kakashi tried to say but was cut off by the doctor.

"Such a beautiful daughter you two have," the doctor told them as he checked Kurenai's temperature, pulse and blood pressure.

"She's no-" Kakashi tried to say.

"You can take her home with in two days," the doc told Kakashi.

"Sir, will you listen to me she's not my wife! I'm not even married," Kakashi said out of frustration.

"Oh…Why didn't you tell me earlier?" the doctor demanded.

"I was trying to tell you but you didn't let me finish," Kakashi replied.

"MEANIE!" Kyoko yelled. Kakashi covered her mouth bouncing her.

"She needs to be supervised, do you know who's going to take care of her after she's out of the hospital?" the doctor asked.

"I guess I can take care of her," Kakashi answered.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked.

"I'm sure," Kakashi replied. Kyoko began to thrash throwing a hissy fit since Kakashi was covering her mouth. Kakashi uncovered her mouth as she continued to thrash and scream.

"Calm down Kyoko!" Kakashi said bouncing her. Within minutes she stopped her hissy fit sucking on her hand.

"meanie," Kyoko muttered.

"Quiet Kyoko," Kakashi whispered to her.

"When she's at your home she can walk around a little bit but make sure she lays down for 80 percent of the day," The doctor told him.

"Alright," Kakashi responded.

"See you in two days!" the doctor said pushing him out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 11

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 11

--

Kakashi went back to the hospital in two days. He carried Kurenai to his own home. The walk was quiet and slightly eerie. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but decided not to say anything. Once he was at home Kakashi gently placed Kurenai in the bed.

"Kakashi, why don't you love?" Kurenai asked holding on to Kakashi's collar. He felt his cheeks flush as he tried to gently pry her hand away.

"I…I do love you," Kakashi responded.

"Why not in the way I feel about you?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai…I…I…don't know what to say," Kakashi answered sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes watered, _Why?! Why won't you return my affection?! _

"Kakashi please tell me you love me," Kurenai pleaded as tears poured from her eyes.

"Hey! Don't cry, Kurenai!" Kakashi said.

"Why won't you love me?!" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai I do love you!" Kakashi answered. _I'm still not sure if I can return your affection…I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship, _Kakashi thought.

"Why don't you return my affection?!" Kurenai pleaded.

"That's because I don't know if I can Kurenai!" Kakashi snapped. Kurenai gasped before turning away from him.

"Dada! Daddy?" Kyoko asked from her crib. She was standing up watching them.

"Kurenai…I didn't mean to snap at you. After everyone I ever loved died I've never been sure if I can love again. You do understand right Kurenai?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi it's not too late to try to love again," Kurenai muttered grabbing his mask. She blushed gently before releasing his mask. Kurenai's eyes watered looking away from Kakashi.

"What's wrong Kurenai?" Kakashi asked lowering his mask.

"I'm forcing you to do something you don't want to do," Kurenai muttered before feeling warm lips against her neck. They moved up her neck to her cheeks.

"I can't deny my feelings any longer," Kakashi told her. He sat above her going through her hair.

"Yo-You can't de-deny wha-what?" Kurenai asked as his face inch towards hers.

"Tha-That I…I l-love you," Kakashi whispered in her ear. He gently kissed her lips trying to be as passionate for her. She was stunned by his actions not responding.

"Kissu! Kissu!! Daddy!!" Kyoko squealed causing Kakashi broke away blushing.

"Can I sleep in the same bed as you tonight?" Kakashi spoke. His words weren't suppose to leak out as he covered his mouth.

Kurenai responded, "It's you bed." She then rolled on to her side closing her eyes. _Perv _she thought as Kakashi laid next to her. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her belly trying to make her comfortable. She fidgeted not being use to him.

"Kurenai, are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"When was the last time you bathed Kyoko?" Kurenai responded with her own question.

"I've never actually bathed her…I don't know what to use and where to bathe her," Kakashi answered. Kurenai sighed pushing him out of his bed. She stood up limping to Kyoko's crib. She unlocked it picking up the young girl. Kyoko smiled holding on to Kurenai as she turned around.

"Take her and fill the tub with water," Kurenai told him holding out Kyoko. She squealed not knowing what was going on. Kakashi obeyed as Kurenai stayed in the room. She looked through the changing table's drawers finding baby shampoo. She sat on his bed thinking if she did the right thing, telling him about her feelings. Kurenai shook the thoughts from her mind going to the bathroom. Her eye twitched when she saw that the tub was completely filled with water.

"What are you trying to do drown her?!" Kurenai asked bewildered letting out the water.

"No…You told me to fill the tub with water," Kakashi responded inoccently.

"Be reasonable Kakashi! If you put her in the tub with that much water her head won't even touch the surface of the water!" Kurenai replied angrily. She sighed taking in deep breaths to calm herself. _I can't let his baby idiocy get to me…I have to remain cool _Kurenai thought. Kurenai took Kyoko from him undressing the baby putting her in 4inches of water. Kyoko splashed Kurenai playfully causing her to jump. Kakashi chuckled placing a hand on Kurenai's lower back. Kurenai jump slapping Kakashi.

"What was that for?" Kakashi asked.

"You startled me!" Kurenai told him. Kyoko squealed splashing more water.

"Lets get back to washing her," Kakashi told her. Kurenai nodded washing thet baby girl. Kyoko continued to splash Kurenai which made the little girl giggle.

"You think you can get away with splashing me?" Kurenai said splashing the young girl back. Kakashi smiled kissing Kurenai's cheek. Kurenai jumped almost slapping him again.

"You're not use to this type of attention are you?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai nodded taking the girl out of the tub.

"Can you hand me the towel, please?" Kurenai asked softly. Kakashi brought Kurenai the towel seeing that she was upset.

"What's bothering you?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing," Kurenai replied changing her mood.

"Something's bothering you," Kakashi muttered helping Kurenai stand.

"Mama? Mommy?" Kyoko asked patting her face.

"Take her and get her dressed," Kurenai ordered sternly. Kakashi sighed taking his daughter out of the bathroom. _Sorry Kakashi…A woman has her secrets _Kurenai thought calmly. She left the bathroom sitting on his couch. Kakashi joined her after dressing Kyoko.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Kurenai stated coldly.

"I'm an excellent listener," Kakashi coaxed.

"I don't care if you're an EXCELLENT listener or not. My answer is no," Kurenai replied. Kyoko looked between her parents wondering what was going on.

"Kurenai you're normally never like this…I'm worried about you," Kakashi whispered in her ear.

"I understand Kakashi but a woman must have her secrets," Kurenai whispered kissing Kakashi's lips.

"Some secrets are meant to be heard Kurenai," Kakashi told her. He gently kissed Kurenai's lips pushing her down on the couch. Kakashi laid Kyoko on the ground as he continued to kiss Kurenai. Kyoko stared ahead of her puzzled at what was happening.

"St-Stop," Kurenai murmured pushing him away. She sat up picking up Kyoko before she got into trouble.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you," Kakashi coaxed rubbing her shoulders.

"I acted like a spoiled brat earlier and I'm sorry," Kurenai replied looking down.

"Go on. I know you're holding on to more information," Kakashi coaxed kissing her neck.

"M-My e-ex thr-threatened t-to ki-kill K-K-K-K-Kyoko-ch-chan," Kurenai replied holding on to Kyoko tightly. Kyoko squirmed reaching out to her father.

"Everything will be okay Kurenai," Kakashi replied rubbing her back.

"No it won't! He knows where you live and he's already tried to kill her once!" outburst Kurenai.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 12

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 12

--

"Where's Kurenai-chan?" a man asked sitting on a throne.

"We weren't able to capture her or the girl," the lead Shinobi answered shamefully.

"You do know what the woman means to me right?" the man asked.

"No my lord," the shinobi answered.

"She's my girlfriend and soon to be fiancée. Now that I've told you…DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE THE GIRL AND KURENAI!" the man yelled.

"Yes Lord Yuji," the Shinobi responded before leaving with his squad.

"Kurenai…Kurenai…You're still in that silly Shinobi profession aren't you? I thought so. I gave that up and look what happened to me. I became wealthy beyond your wildest dreams. What's that? …You still love me? … I knew you did. Our break up all those years ago was your fault but I forgive you. You know our love will always last. I love hearing those three words from your mouth; I love you because I love you too!" Yuji mumbled to himself kissing a picture of Kurenai. (A/N: As you can see he's not "okay" upstairs XD…But it's all going according to plan.)

--

Kyoko's face scrunched into sadness as tears rolled out of her eyes. Kakashi watched her silently believing that she'd just stop crying on her own. Kyoko cries began at a whimper but eventually became louder than the dog out on the street.

"Ah…Kurenai…We have a problem," Kakashi muttered worriedly. He looked around his small living room to see she wasn't present. Kakashi picked the baby up and tried to bounce her like Kurenai but that only made her wail louder. Tiredly, Kurenai emerged from Kakashi bedroom with a yawn. She took one quick look at Kakashi before literally running across the room to him and Kyoko. Kurenai snatched the baby out of his arms and soothingly rocked Kyoko with a lullaby. Kakashi stared at Kurenai puzzled, what does she have that he doesn't? He bounced Kyoko the same way Kurenai did. So what had he done wrong?

"Kakashi that's NOT the way to bounce a baby," Kurenai said as Kyoko began to calm down.

"What did I do wrong? I did it EXACTLY like you," Kakashi retaliated.

"You were bouncing her way TOO high and harshly!" Kurenai responded. Kurenai gently kissed Kyoko's tears away giving her a warm smile.

"Kissy!" Kyoko squealed clapping her hands.

"Oh you like kissy?" Kurenai responded kissing Kyoko's nose. Kyoko giggled trying to hide from her sweet "monster." Kurenai showered Kyoko with kisses causing her to scream with laughter before becoming drowsy.

"How do you do it?" Kakashi asked following Kurenai into his bedroom.

"Do what?" She asked lying Kyoko in her crib.

"Know how to take care of Kyoko…You know all her needs and know what's wrong when she cries," Kakashi answered. Kurenai kissed the top of Kyoko's head before locking the crib.

"I had no idea what was wrong with Kyoko, I think she was lonely but you were only making it worst," Kurenai replied before lying down in his bed. Kakashi entered the bed from the other side wrapping his arms around Kurenai.

"Tell me about your Ex-boyfriend," Kakashi whispered into her hair. Her body shook as she tried to push Kakashi away.

"N-No!" Kurenai spat struggling in his arms.

"Kurenai I want to know what I'm up against," Kakashi answered holding her still. She laid there quietly trying to sooth her shaking.

"He was abusive," she mumbled.

"How?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"He'd undermind my confidence, and beat me," she answered as tears began to brim from her eyes.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"N-…No," she lied.

"What did he do to you," Kakashi said sternly.

"Da-Date Ra-Rape…If I didn't agree…another beating…If I didn't act like I was enjoying it…a SEVERE beating. If I tried to leave…I would be tied to a bed half nude so he could whip me. I-I co-could be in a-a te-team wi-with oth-other men…I-If I was he-he'd bea-beat me. I ha-ha-had to wear the clothes he ch-chose fo-for me. I ha-had to li-live wi-with hi-him. A-At hi-his home I ha-had to we-wear li-little clo-clothing an-and se-serve hi-his friends…On-Once I…I wa-was ra-raped by hi-hi-his fri-friend. I-If I di-didn't fi-fix th-the ri-right foo-food…It-It wa-was thr-thrown at m-me be-fore he-he'd be-beat and the-then whi-whip me. If-If he-he had t-t-to fi-fight so-someone he-he'd ma-make m-me fight…Often I…I wa-was in n-n-n-no co-co-condition t-to work o-or to do any-anything," Kurenai told him beginning to cry. Kakashi pulled her close tightening his grip.

"So he's a coward," Kakashi answered.

"Ye-Yes…H-He wo-wouldn't la-last lo-long in a fi-fight ag-against yo-you," Kurenai answered.

"Don't worry Kurenai I'll protect you two. I'll protect you and kill that man. I'll kill him for you," Kakashi whispered to her.

"Ki-Kill," Kurenai muttered.

"Yes kill Kurenai. He almost killed you and he abused you. Kurenai you need to tell me more about him…I need to know what he's like…What attacks he can do…Kurenai I need your help so I can help you," Kakashi told her. She nodded closing her eyes to sleep. _I never noticed how hurt Kurenai was…And how torn apart she is on the inside…Kurenai's a deep mystery I need to figure out, _Kakashi thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 13

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 13

--

Lol…Since this is the 13th chapter I just wanted to ask: Is it bad luck to break a hanger? XD

--

This chapter is for mature readers only. Reader Discretion is advised.

--

Kakashi watched Kurenai sleep before easing his way out of the bed. Kyoko slept soundly in her crib rolling on to her side. Kakashi watched the little girl sleep before leaning over the crib giving her a tiny kiss on her forehead. Kyoko yawned grabbing one of the crib's bar. He chuckled gently rubbing her tiny wrist causing her to release the bar and grab his finger. Kakashi smiled rubbing Kyoko's head as she pulled his finger into her mouth. She sucked on his finger continuing to hold on to it.

Quietly, Kakashi unlocked the crib picking up Kyoko. Unconsciously she snuggled against Kakashi's warm body pulling his finger out of her mouth. He moved his hand away supporting Kyoko's body with that arm. Kakashi left the room cracking the door so he could watch Kurenai. Quietly he walked across the floorboards to the small couch. He sat down on the couch kissing the top of Kyoko's head. Before long Kakashi tiredly laid down on the couch lying Kyoko on his chest. She held on to his shirt drooling. Kakashi began to doze off wrapping his arm around Kyoko. Kakashi slept well for hours before waking up to small feet stepping on his chest. He open his eyes to see Kyoko squirming to get away from Kakashi's arm.

"Hi little one, aren't you a burst of energy," Kakashi told her sitting her on the floor. She crawled away to Kurenai's leg wanting to be picked up.

"Uppy!" Kyoko exclaimed. Kurenai obeyed picking up the little girl. Kakashi changed his position patting the seat next to him. Kurenai sat next to him leaning on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek softly pulling her on to his lap.

"Kurenai, how did you get in that kind of relationship?" Kakashi asked sternly. She froze staring at the wall in front of them. Kurenai shook her head staring at her knees.

"I'm sorry," Kurenai muttered.

"You need to tell me," Kakashi answered he covered Kyoko's ears knowing Kurenai would go into full detail.

"It was fine in the beginning…It was a normal relationship. We'd spend time together and he'd buy me nice things, take me shopping or to nice places for dinner and for fun. It was great…He was kind and calm and I thought we were so in love. Yet early on I noticed he had a bit of a temper…He'd sometimes snap at me but I took it for granted. I really thought he would be the guy for me…

A few months past and I began to notice frequent changes in his personality…He wouldn't take me anywhere…And what ever that I chose to wear he'd blow up on me and say something like this:

'Why are you wearing that?!' 'Are you trying to have other men look at you?!' 'Are you trying to dress like a whore?' 'Are you trying to embarrass me?!'

I was so hurt when he'd say those things. He would never take me shopping and if he did he'd buy the clothes he wanted me to wear. And if I wore those clothes he'd say things like this:

'Why are you dressing like trash?!' 'Don't you have better clothes than that?!' 'Why are you trying yo embarrass me ALL the time?!' 'Why don't you wear better clothes than that!?'

As you can see I was often confused on what to wear. Eventually I began not to care…That was his plan…He wanted to confuse me... He began to get angry more and more. One day he became so angry he closed a door in my face. He broke my nose that day…He said, sorry, and he'd never do it again. I was an idiot to believe him…If I ever talked to another man he thought I was flirting with him. And after that day he began to beat me. If it wasn't for Gai sometimes I'd probably be dead. He wanted sex and I didn't…Of course he forced me and I didn't like it. My life was horrible….I often tried to commit suicide." Kurenai stated.

"How did you get out?" Kakashi asked noticing Kyoko was trying to get his hands off her ears.

"With Gai's help…I was able to say no and leave his home," Kurenai said quietly.

"Do you have any feelings for Gai?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"No, defiantly not, Gai's not my cup of tea," Kurenai stated. Kakashi released Kyoko's head causing her to stare at him angrily.

"What's with her?" Kakashi asked.

"She's a little upset with you," Kurenai responded. Kakashi chuckled patting her head.

"No!" Kyoko said crossing her arms.

"She's really upset with you," Kurenai giggled. Kakashi tickled Kyoko causing her to smile. She mumbled incoherent words turning away from Kakashi.

"Aw, little girl…Daddy wants a hug," Kakashi whined playfully.

"No," Kyoko mumbled. Kakashi tickled her belly more causing Kyoko to giggle.

"Kakashi I really think you don't need me anymore," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Kurenai please stay, I need you too," Kakashi replied.

"I'm only kidding," Kurenai laughed. Kakashi smiled kissing Kurenai's cheek.

"Kurenai why don't you lay down," Kakashi said picking her up.

"I'm fine Kakashi, really! I don't want to lay down right now," Kurenai responded.

"The Doctor said that you need rest almost 24/7," Kakashi answered taking her to "their" bedroom. He laid her down taking Kyoko from her. Kyoko stared at him playfully trying to grab his mask. Kakashi laughed as the little girl became frustrated picking at the corner. _This little girl has actually turned my life around…She's made me a lot happier than normal and now I have a woman who loves me, _Kakashi thought.

--

10:58am…At my mother's doctor's office I'm soooooo bored and I just had to finish this. Read and Review please!

Kurenai yuhi-sensei (Hitomi-chan)

--

Hey I'm looking for people who have lots of time on their hand... I need Editors...I need people to edit ALL of my stories because I have a lot of Grammar and Typos...I would do this myself but I have a busy busy life style this year.

So this is what I'm asking for:

1. Someone with msn messenger or is willing to get one

2. A willing person to read ALL of the fanfics no matter if they like the series or not.

3. A person willing to give constructive critizism NOT flames.

4. Can suggest topics for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 14

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 14

--

"Dada! Mama!!" Kyoko squealed happily.

"No no little girl, I'm not your Mama," Kurenai muttered patting her head.

"Mama!" Kyoko said stubbornly.

Kurenai sighed looking down, "I have to leave."

"No you don't. You can't let your past control you Kurenai," Kakashi replied.

Kurenai shook her head, "I don't want you two to get hurt."

"Kurenai you're head's still in the past. You have a bright future Kurenai," Kakashi told her lifting her head.

"Just take me home," Kurenai said teary eyed.

"You are home," Kakashi answered stubbornly. Making a noise of distress Kyoko stretched out her arms to Kurenai.

"Mama! Mama!!" Kyoko cried trying to get to her. Kurenai took hold of the girl kissing her cheek.

"I'm not your Mommy," Kurenai replied.

"MAMA!" Kyoko squealed snuggling Kurenai.

"Listen to Kyoko Kurenai," Kakashi replied sitting on the bed with her.

"Please…just take me home," Kurenai said softly.

"Like I said, you are already at home," Kakashi replied.

"Take me home!" Kurenai said loud enough to make Kyoko cry. Kakashi gently took Kyoko from Kurenai bouncing the little girl.

"I'll let you rest Kurenai and once you come to your senses I'll listen to what you have to say," Kakashi replied walking out of the room closing the door before sitting on his couch. He rocked and bounced Kyoko till she was calm and quiet.

"Wub Dada!" Kyoko said loudly.

"Wub?" Kakashi asked staring at Kyoko.

"Wub Dada!" Kyoko repeated.

"Wub…wub…wub…wub…Love? Do you mean love, Kyoko-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Wub! Wub! Wub!" Kyoko replied.

Kurenai lay in the bed quietly staring at the drab ceiling. _I have to get out of here. I have to go home…Then Yuji can leave Kakashi and Kyoko-chan alone. I need to go home. I don't want them to get hurt…yet…if I do leave Kakashi will just bring me home._

"Home?!" Kurenai started, "This isn't my home!" She sighed looking out the window above her. The mellow blue sky was dotted with a few clouds and birds. _What have a gotten into?_ She asked herself slowly drifting into sleep.

"Do you want a toy Kyoko-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Wub Dada!" Kyoko squealed clapping her hands. Kakashi chuckled before rummaging in a bag near the couch pulling out a plush rabbit. Kyoko gasped squirming to get it.

"Here you go Kyoko-chan," Kakashi replied giving Kyoko the rabbit. Kyoko gently snuggled the rabbit taking hold of the ears.

"Wub!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Kyoko, can you say bunny?" Kakashi asked waving a hand in front of her face to get Kyoko's attention.

"Bu," Kyoko replied.

"Bunny?" Kakashi asked.

"Bu-Bu," Kyoko said happily.

"I guess we call leave it at Bu-Bu for now," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Bu-BU!" Kyoko called out happily hugging her bunny. _She's so cute, I'm sure she'll grow up to be a beautiful young lady _Kakashi thought. He kissed Kyoko small forehead causing her to smile.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered in Kyoko's ear.

"Wub Dada! Wub Dada!" Kyoko squealed clapping her hands together. Kakashi stood up taking her to the kitchen. He sat her on the countertop before getting out a jar of baby food out of the refrigerator (A/N: Where does baby food go? It's been awhile since I've been around babies heh heh). He took out a baby spoon before prying open the top of the jar. Kyoko stared at him curiously holding on to her bunny mumbling jargon.

Frustratingly 10 minutes later Kakashi fed Kyoko getting her dirty. He sighed staring at Kyoko and her bunny covered in baby food. Taking Kyoko to the bathroom he washed her quickly before changing her diaper then putting her in footy pajamas.

"Time for a nap little one," Kakashi whispered opening the door to his room to his surprise to see that Kurenai was still in THEIR room. Gently Kakashi placed Kyoko down on the soft mattress pad of her crib before kissing her forehead. He locked the crib watching Kyoko to see when she fell asleep. For awhile Kyoko stared up at Kakashi laying down to sleep. 15 minutes passed before Kakashi gently pried the bunny away from Kyoko's arm. _On the first day it gets dirty…_Kakashi thought leaving the room. He hand washed the doll before placing it on the window sill to dry. With a slight sigh Kakashi fell down in a heap on his couch.

"ow," came a voice from underneath him.

"Kurenai?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes?" the voice replied.

"How did you get out without me knowing?" Kakashi asked.

"In my own simple way," Kurenai replied. Kakashi smirked before pulling her on to his lap. Kurenai blushed trying to get away from Kakashi.

"Sit still me crimson eyed beauty," Kakashi whispered into her ear bringing her close. Kurenai's blush grew darker as she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck.

"Love you," she said bashfully.

"Don't be so bashful about it. I love you too," Kakashi replied kissing her cheek.

"Then stop embarrassing me!" Kurenai spat.

"But you're so cute!" Kakashi replied kissing her neck.

"Stop!" Kurenai whispered backing away.

"You're the cutest girl out there," Kakashi replied.

"Girl? GIRL?! I am not a girl!" Kurenai said angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Kakashi said waving his arms in front of his face.

"Hmpf! Well you can sleep out here tonight!" Kurenai retorted storming into his room and closing his door.

"I can't keep them happy for a minute," Kakashi chuckled.

--

Ugh…School starts tomorrow…


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 15

---

Sorry I know this chapter is late I became sick…and I passed out…

---

Kyoko slept soundly curling into a little ball causing Kurenai to smile._ Maybe I was too hard on him…I should probably go talk to him…_Kurenai thought. Leaning over Kyoko's crib Kurenai gave the little girl a loving kiss leaving a lipstick kiss on her forehead. Quietly, Kurenai left the dark room walking over to the couch Kakashi laid on.

"Um…Kakashi?" she asked softly leaning over the couch to see his face.

"Hm?" he sounded looking into her crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry for what I said…I was being so mean and stubborn," Kurenai frowned.

Kakashi chuckled, "It is in the past…forget about it."

Kurenai flinched in shock, "You're not mad at me? I overreacted."

"Everyone has their moments," Kakashi replied closing his eye. Kurenai walked around the couch sitting next to the lounging Kakashi. Carefully Kurenai lay on to of him gripping his vest insecurely.

"I'm really sorry," Kurenai said insecurely.

"I've already forgiven you. You're shaking…is something wrong?" Kakashi replied worriedly placing a hand on each shoulder.

Kurenai's voice shook, "I've…I've bee-been ba-bad….pu-punish me."

Kakashi tapped her nose lovingly, "I could never punish you…Why don't we go to bed?" Kurenai shook her head sitting up pulling at the bandages that encased her body.

"I've be-been s-so ba-bad," Kurenai muttered closing her eyes to stop the tears from following out.

"Kurenai…Kurenai! I won't try to do something like that to you. You've been scarred so deeply," Kakashi told her giving her a loving hug.

"DADA! DADA!" Kyoko wailed waking up from a nightmare.

"Come on," Kakashi replied gently tugging Kurenai into his room.

"DADA!" Kyoko continued to wail holding her arms out to him.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked seriously picking up Kyoko.

"N-No…Yo-You said it wrong," Kurenai said softly.

"I did?" Kakashi asked bouncing the crying girl.

"You-You're su-suppose to sa-say it te-tenderly," Kurenai answered. Sobbing Kyoko reached for Kurenai grabbing her mesh shirt.

"She wants you," Kakashi replied handing over the upset girl. Clearing Kyoko's tears Kurenai gave Kyoko several sweet lipstick kisses. Kyoko quieted down holding on to Kurenai's shoulder.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kurenai cooed pulling the little girl close. Fifteen minutes later Kyoko had fallen back asleep laying her head on the top of Kurenai's breasts. Kurenai lovingly placed the sleepy Kyoko back into her crib kissing her forehead again.

"Why don't we get into bed" Kakashi whispered locking Kyoko's crib leading Kurenai to their bed. Kurenai nodded sitting on the bed before lying down. Kakashi chuckled lying next to her pulling the bashful woman close. She blushed squirming quietly in his arms.

"Love you," Kurenai whispered.

"Love you too," Kakashi replied kissing her cheek. Kurenai fell asleep quickly in his arms feeling secure and safe. Kakashi sighed loving rubbing her shoulders quietly. _Kurenai has been making it so hard on herself…Later I'm going to take her out somewhere…Just her and I. Sakura can babysit…Yeah, _Kakashi thought to himself.

---

"So you want me to baby sit? But you don't have any kids Sensei," Sakura told him confused.

"Let's just say my daughter dropped out of nowhere," Kakashi replied handing over baby Kyoko. Frightened Kyoko held on to Kakashi's hand tightly.

"Dada!" Kyoko muttered.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan, Sakura-chan's going to take care of you for a little while," Kakashi replied rubbing Kyoko's head. Kyoko giggled releasing his other hand.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei what does she like?" Sakura asked.

"Almost anything…I'm not very sure," Kakashi told her. _Just like Kakashi-sensei to not tell me anything, _Sakura thought annoyed.

"So I'll come pick her up at about 9 okay?" Kakashi replied leaving in a puff of mysterious white smoke.

"Wait! But it's only 3!" Sakura yelled after him. She sighed looking into the dark blue orbs in Kyoko's head.

"Wub!" Kyoko exclaimed wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck.

"Aw…You're pretty cute. Just don't grow up to be as mysterious as your father," Sakura told her. She picked up Kyoko's baby bag making sure she everything she needed.

"Aub! Aub!" Kyoko exclaimed looking at a store filled with toys. (A/N: Quite honestly I have no idea what she means by "aub.")

"It looks like Kakashi-sensei didn't give you any toys...I guess I could buy one for you," Sakura replied rummaging through her baby bag.

"Aub! Mem," Kyoko muttered.

"You babble and talk more than Kakashi," Sakura sighed going into the toy store. Sakura walked down the aisles looking for a toy for her.

"Bu!" Kyoko replied looking at a toy rabbit.

"You want the bunny?" Sakura asked.

"Bu!" Kyoko replied reaching for it excitedly.

"Alright, Alright…I'll go pay for it," Sakura replied taking it to the cash register.

"BuBu!" Kyoko called out as Sakura paid for it. Sakura gave the girl the rabbit once they were outside. She hugged it tightly before hugging Sakura.

"You defiantly are a cute one," Sakura giggled tickling Kyoko's belly causing her to laugh. Sakura took Kyoko to her home lying the little girl on the floor. Kyoko looked at Sakura, then around the room before crying at the unfamiliar settings.

"No no no! Don't cry!" Sakura cried picking up Kyoko. She bounced the little girl to get her to calm down but nothing seemed to work.

"Next time I won't agree to this," Sakura muttered angrily.

---

Sorry late post….I past out over a couple of months ago….


	16. Random Oneshot

**Mini Story/One-shot:**

**--- **

**THIS IS NOT APART OF THE STORY. I'M JUST TRYING TO AMUSE MYSELF BY WRITING!**

**--- **

"**Kakashi look at your daughter," Kurenai cooed watching the little girl play in her crib.**

"**Not now. I'm trying to finish this," Kakashi answered.**

"**Is she my daughter or YOUR daughter. I've been taking care of her everyday while you've been reading that stupid book of yours," Kurenai sighed brushing a toy against Kyoko's face. She gurgled happily laughing as the toy tickled her face.**

"**I'll be in there in a minute," Kakashi called back.**

"**You're sooooo cute!" Kurenai cooed before her voice turned sour reply to Kakashi, "In a "minute" she'll be in bed asleep. Come play with her." The baby yawned widely falling onto her back with a small thud and a little giggle.**

"**I'll be there," Kakashi called again.**

"**No you won't." she grumbled. "Okay little furry ears, time for bed," Kurenai cooed again removing the toy before kissing her forehead. She sneezed softly inhaling the sweet perfume Kurenai was wearing. As she laid down for sleep her wispy white bangs had an imprint of Kurenai's kiss on them. The little baby yawned again closing her small little eyes for sleep. With a small smile Kurenai turned out the light before leaving the room. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw the father deeply immersed in his book. She walked behind him slapping the back of his head.**

"**What did I do?" Kakashi asked.**

"**It's essential for you to get some bonding time with your daughter," Kurenai snapped silently as she walked into his kitchen.**

"**Where are you going and what are you doing in my kitchen?" Kakashi demanded hearing the clanking of glass and the opening of a bottle.**

"**Take it," Kurenai sighed holding out a glass of wine to him.**

"**Hey! You weren't suppose to open that!" Kakashi snapped.**

"**You know I like having wine after dinner…which YOU were supposed to fix," Kurenai grumbled taking a small sip of the blood red beverage. She placed it on an end table before sitting Kakashi's lap much to his surprise.**

"**What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as Kurenai removed the book from his hand.**

"**Why do you doodle with fantasies in that book. Haven't you thought of the REAL thing?" Kurenai chuckled with hints of seduction.**

"**Are you suggesting something?" Kakashi asked placing his hands on her waist.**

"**No. I was just seeing if you were paying attention to me. You hardly do especially about your daughter. Above the waist," Kurenai snapped feeling his hands move future down her waist.**

"**I thought I would try. Besides you made the move first AND you're still sitting on me," Kakashi suggested.**

"**I'm sleeping in your room with the little pup pup," Kurenai sighed pulling his hands off of her. She stood up quickly feeling the situation becoming more and more awkward. She blushed softly as she headed to his room.**

"**Why are you blushing?" Kakashi demanded becoming suspicious.**

"**Monkeys like bananas," Kurenai answered heading into his room and closing the door.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 16**

**--- **

"**Kurenai…Are you sure about this? If I'm not mistaken you have had a bad relationship with this man," Tsunade asked suspiciously.**

"**I'm positive. He's after me…so why not confuse him? Why not have a spy from the inside out?" Kurenai speculated persuasively.**

"**That may be true but…I'm concerned about your safety as well," Tsunade answered.**

"**I know but I'll know what he'll do. I can send information back to you, My Lady," Kurenai answered. Thinking it over Tsunade giving her a nod.**

"**Yes…Alright but if I don't here from you within a month I'm going to send someone to rescue you," Tsunade ordered.**

"**Yes, Thank you Ma'am," Kurenai said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She next arrived at the library looking up before giving a slight sigh.**

"**Kurenai-sensei, is there something wrong?" Kiba asked curiously. He wasn't with Hinata or Shino so it was a little surprising to see him by himself.**

"**No…not at all. I just know I'll probably be here for awhile before I find what I'm looking for," Kurenai replied with a chuckle.**

"**What are you looking for?" Kiba asked.**

"**You know the little baby Kakashi's in the procedure of adopting?" Kurenai asked ushering him inside.**

"**Yeah. You're helping him take care of it right?" Kiba began, "What's does she have to do with going here?"**

"**You know I moved here when I was a little girl. I don't really remember where we lived but I remember something after living here for a while. I was about 9 at that time," Kurenai answered.**

_**Flashback**_

_**--- **_

"_**New jewelry! Nice new jewelry for sale!" a man called out.**_

"_**Come Kurenai…Let's go look at the jewelry," her mother cooed at the young girl. She nodded softly as they came to the man's booth that was crowded with people.**_

"_**Mom I can't see anything," Kurenai answered before being lifted up above the crowd. She looked at the jewelry becoming slightly mesmerized. Kurenai shook the thoughts away before seeing something happening further back inside the booth. There was a man dipping the necklaces into water but the water wasn't any normal color. It was blood red. No one else noticed this man in the back but it was sickening to Kurenai.**_

"_**Can we go home Mom?" Kurenai asked feeling the sickening feeling well up inside her stomach. Her mother placed her down on the ground before taking her hand again.**_

"_**I want to get a closer look at the jewelry Kurenai," her mother answered. Kurenai shook her head before running away from her.**_

"_**Kurenai! Kurenai come back here!" her mother called out before running after her.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**--- **_

"**The other day when I was changing Kyoko's diaper…I saw the necklace shape tattooed on her inner thigh. Kakashi found her and he doesn't know anything about her. But that shape and the tattoo…I know it's no coincident," Kurenai whispered. **

"**So you think the baby belongs to a clan?" Kiba whispered back.**

"**Yeah…but I think the whole clan is dead…But that was 18 years ago…then where are her real parents?" Kurenai asked walking through the aisles of books and scrolls.**

"**I don't know, wait, did you say EIGHTEEN years ago?!" Kiba asked astonished.**

"**Not so loud!" Kurenai scolded. She took out a book before flipping through it. She placed it back before continuing.**

**--- **

"**Kurenai where have you been all day?" Kakashi asked as she came in with a load of books. **

"**I'm a grown woman Kakashi," Kurenai answered as he took some of the books from her.**

"**What are these?" Kakashi asked.**

"**They're books," Kurenai teased.**

"**I know that Kurenai," Kakashi sighed before looking through the book.**

"**Bring me Kyoko," Kurenai asked politely. Kakashi took the little girl from her crib as she flipped through pages of a book. She left it open to one page as Kakashi handed the girl to her. She began to take off her clothes.**

"**What are you doing Kurenai?" Kakashi asked still confused at all of this.**

"**Look at this sign in the book. Now look right here," Kurenai said pointing at her inner thigh and then the picture. Kyoko giggled softly before covering her mouth with a yawn.**

"**So they're the same. So what?" Kakashi answered.**

"**Kakashi…Come on, now read the book," Kurenai sighed putting the clothes back on Kyoko. Kakashi read the book before looking at Kurenai.**

"**Kurenai, what is this?" Kakashi asked.**

"**When I was a young girl I saw this sign on necklaces that were sold at a booth. The necklaces were washed in water and blood came off of them. Kakashi you said she looked like a three year old when you first met her right?" Kurenai answered.**

"**Yeah. She did look three…Now she's what? Ten months?" Kakashi sighed.**

"**Kakashi I did a lot of researching…Kyoko's immortal…Well until she finds a family that she's suited to. I mean look at her now. She's growing. We destroyed her clan if I'm right. Kakashi…She should be about 18 years old now if I'm right. Kakashi I know this sounds weird and strange but it has to be true. Look at her now," Kurenai answered.**

"**Alright…but then where did she come from," Kakashi asked.**

"**Read the books. I also took out some books about how to take care of a baby because I'm going to be on a mission," Kurenai answered.**

"**What?! You can't go!" Kakashi snapped.**

"**Why? I may be in love with you but we're not married!" Kurenai replied.**

"**Right…Good luck," Kakashi said reluctantly.**

"**I know you don't want me to go…but I have to," Kurenai said before giving him a little peck on the cheek.**

"**What will you be doing?" Kakashi asked as Kyoko went back to sleep.**

"**That's classified," Kurenai answered quickly.**

"**Classified?" Kakashi asked becoming suspiciously.**

"**Yes…Classified," Kurenai began, "Anyways…I have to be on my way. Let me pack and I'll be on my way." Kakashi sighed taking little Kyoko to her crib. Kurenai packed quickly before leaving without a good bye. **_**Sorry Kakashi…If I said goodbye you'd know something is up**_**, Kurenai thought as she proceeded to the gates of Konoha.**

"**Good bye Sensei!" her team called out cheerfully.**

"**Well hello," Kurenai answered cheerfully.**

"**Kiba said you were going on a mission," Hinata piped.**

"**Yes, I'll be going soon," Kurenai answered.**

"**Good luck," Shino muttered.**

"**Thank you," Kurenai smiled before leaving.**

**--- **

"**You're back," Yuji said almost astonished.**

"**Yes…I saw the errors of my ways," Kurenai faked.**

"**Good. Take off those clothes you look like a whore," Yuji snapped.**

"**Right…" Kurenai obeyed before leaving him. **_**I'm going to kill you…once this is over with…**_**Kurenai thought going up a flight of stairs. He had always enjoyed western clothes so it didn't surprise her when she saw the aristocratic dress on "their" bed. She changed quickly before coming down the stairs to please him. She sat on his lap in a fake loving way which she noticed that he liked.**

"**Is this better?" Kurenai asked seductively.**

"**Yes, it fits you just perfectly," Yuji answered.**

"**So aren't you glad to have me back?" Kurenai faked again.**

"**Of course. Now we just need that little baby," Yuji answered.**

**Kurenai chuckled hesitantly, "Oh Yuji you said we'd get married before we have a baby."**

"**Yeah I know that. I'm not stupid, idiot woman! I mean this one," Yuji snapped slapping Kurenai across the face. He took out a picture of baby Kyoko before thrusting it into her arms. **_**Kyoko…what the?! I gotta tell them…but not today…I can't tell her today, **_**Kurenai thought before giving him a welcoming smile.**

"**Oh sorry…I am an idiot aren't I?" Kurenai said trying to please him.**

"**Oh course you are…You're smart but you're still an idiot," Yuji snapped.**

**--- **

**So I'm back…But I'm going to try to finish the rest of another story first.**

**Remember read and REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

Kakashi's Shadow Chapter 17

---

Dear Suzy Q,

I know it sounds strange in all but the means will justify the ends.

Sincerely,

~CuteAiboAibo~

---

Just to say…These will probably be fairly short for awhile.

---

"BUUUUUU!" Kyoko called from her crib. She tried reaching for her bunny which was on a table near-by.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked groggily. Kyoko for some reason didn't feel like sleeping. She only wanted her bunny rabbit.

"BUbuBU!" Kyoko answered before sitting back down on her bed.

"Go to sleep, Kyoko," Kakashi replied.

"BUBU!" Kyoko snapped pointing at the bunny.

"Go to sleep," Kakashi sighed.

"BUBUBU!" she cried out again before reaching out for the bunny again. Kakashi got out of bed and turned on the lights.

"Why won't you go to sleep?" Kakashi asked.

"bUBU!" Kyoko replied innocently pointing at the rabbit. Getting an evil idea Kakashi turned off the lights before transforming into Kurenai. He turned on the lights again placing his hand on Kyoko's head just like Kurenai.

"Mama?" Kyoko began before sniffing the air pointing an accusing finger at her father, "Dada!"

"No Kyoko. I'm Kurenai remember?" the fake Kurenai replied.

"DAAAAAADAAAAAAA!" Kyoko cried out loudly. Kakashi sighed transforming back into himself. Kakashi handed her the rabbit hoping that she would lie down and sleep. She cuddled it gently before holding her hands out to him.

"Now what?" Kakashi asked becoming slightly irritated.

"Uppy! Dada!" Kyoko replied.

"No uppy right now. Bed time," Kakashi replied.

"UPPY!" Kyoko replied loudly.

"GO TO BED," Kakashi replied sternly.

"Dada!" she whined before sitting back down on her bed.

"Go to bed. Dada wants some sleep," Kakashi sighed. She picked at her bunny rabbit's ear for awhile before inhaling through her mouth. _Yes a yawn! She'll be going to sleep soon! _Kakashi thought before seeing that it was only a sneeze.

"Dada! Mama?" Kyoko asked.

"Mama went on a trip," Kakashi replied sitting down on his bed.

"BUBU!" Kyoko said pointing to her bunny.

"Yes I see the Bubu," Kakashi sighed.

"BuBuBuuuuuu!" Kyoko called out. She held it out to him wanting him to kiss it good night like what he had did hours earlier. Kakashi took the rabbit from her before placing it on the cabinet next to her crib.

"There are you happy?" Kakashi asked.

"!" Kyoko cried out loudly throwing a temper tantrum.

"What do you want?!" Kakashi asked getting ready to rip his hair out.

"!" she cried with tears reaching for the bunny.

"Here's your bunny. This is a lot harder without Kurenai here," Kakashi sighed giving the bunny back to her. Like before she held out her bunny so Kakashi could give it a kiss good night.

"Bubu!" she said pointing at the head before kissing it. With a small shrug he kissed its head and low and behold Kyoko laid down for sleep.

"This whole time you wanted me to kiss your bunny?!" Kakashi said under his breath. Within minutes Kyoko was sleeping peacefully. Sighing with relief Kakashi placed his head on his pillow falling asleep.

---

"DADA! DADAAAAAA!!!" Kyoko called out at the crack of dawn. Kakashi covered his ears hoping that she would fall back asleep. She sat back down in her soiled diaper for a couple of minutes before crying.

"What is it Kyoko?" Kakashi asked getting out of bed. His ears were ringing and a headache pounded inside his head. She stretched out her arms to him leaving the comfort of her bunny behind.

"Dada!" said Kyoko as Kakashi picked her up. He changed the diaper quickly before placing her back inside the crib. Not even listening to her Kakashi went back to sleep, tired of the night Kyoko had created. Kyoko went back to sleep too holding onto her bunny tightly.

---

"Life as a father is harder then what it seems," Kakashi sighed walking through the streets with the child. Her hair was tied into two messy pigtails and her clothes wrinkled. Kurenai never had this much trouble with her. Kyoko had always been sweet for Mama.

---

Do you think I'm a bad Gundam Seed writer? Or bad writer period?


	19. Indefinite Hiatus

Hello fans, readers, writers, and haters…Effective today, August 2, 2010, I'm placing this story _Kakashi's Shadow_ on the status of indefinite hiatus. I'm sorry for the delay because I know many people are waiting for me to update but I really want to stop this anxiety for me to update again. Once again I'm sorry. I'm not very sure if I'm going to finish this story but this is it for now.

Yours Truly,

~CuteAiboAibo

Dearest Killer Wolf,

At least I am being honest. I have encountered stories that go YEARS without finishing because writers don't want to finish it or don't like it anymore. Yes I made a commitment to writing, but never one for finishing. I never said that I was not going to finish it. I said I wasn't sure. I'm probably going to get a lot of haters, hence why I added that in the message but _Naruto _isn't that great. If I can find some renewed interest in the series then sure I can probably finish it. I don't have writers block. Heck for this story I never did. I can tell you exactly what is going to happen and as the reader if you rather have spoil everything I can do that. The anxiety is not on my end, it is on the readers end. Due to so many people who come and visit this story expecting me to update. I want to be honest, with my readers, I know I let you down but it's better that I tell you then not letting you know. Intimidating me into finishing will not work, and will probably make me remove this story all together. Unfortunate for you everyone can see my response. Which might work against you. We all have things we like for a while and then stop because we're tired and bored of it. I sure that as a reader you would want a well organized piece of art than a hastily put together glob of nothing. If you get this messsage, feel free to respond. Good bye and have a great morning/day/night.

~CuteAiboAibo

UPDATE: Writing me spiteful messages won't work, but I _appreciate _the hate mail.


End file.
